Perfect Weapon
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: "Here's to your perfect weapon, cracked bones and blind aggression. Like birds whose wings are broken, you live without direction..." Rosy was beaten and raped 5 years ago. More baggage, more drama, more issues. But when a mysterious stranger enters her life, will she let go of the night that still haunts her or will the Hell she's in only get worse because of him?
1. Welcome Back

**Hello peoples! This will be my other summer story. I have most of it planned out and it will be hopefully different from my other stories. All characters belong to Sega except Auntie Kira and Daniel **

**Ch. 1 Welcome Home **

"Daddy," I murmured from the doorway as I watched him pack bags quickly. He flinched, turning around quickly. He relaxed when he noticed it was me.

"Hey baby," he said softly before turning back to packing. My feet moved me into the room.

"What are you doing," I asked. Even though I was 17 now, my voice was soft and gentle. But with my dad, I was always a little girl. I didn't want him to go. The very thought brought tears to my eyes.

"I need to go."

"Go? Daddy, you just got back." My dad was constantly coming and going, leaving me with my aunt. She was the one who practically raised me.

"I know, baby, I know. But this is serious. I can't stay here. You'll get hurt. Kira could get hurt. I'm not risking it."

"But daddy, can't you at least tell me what's going on." He sighed, turning and walking up to me.

"I wish I could but I can't. That'll put you in more danger. Look, just trust me, alright?"

"I am, but you're scaring me." He ran his fingers through my long pink hair gently, his jade green eyes softening. His hands cupped my face as he pulled me closer, kissing my forehead.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could've done this differently but I can't, baby girl. I can't. I love you. You know I do."

"I love you too Daddy but I don't want you to go."

"You can come with me to the airport. Would you like that?" I shook my head.

"I want you to stay right here, Daddy." He sighed, pulling out my hug. His eyes grew serious.

"Rosy, I can't stay here. I can't. I'm not endangering you or Kira. I love you both too much to do that."

"Who would hurt us?"

"People. I did the right thing but now, there are people after me. They are highly lethal, baby and I can't protect you when it comes to them. If something ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. Please understand that."

"I'm trying to, Daddy but I don't want you to go." I hugged him again. He hugged me back. I let the tears slip out my eyes. I was acting like a child again. After my mom left us, whenever he left, I'd throw a fit as well. Abandonment issues is one of the things wrong with me. If anyone leaves me, I don't know what I'd do.

"I don't want to either. Come on, baby. I don't wanna miss my flight." We pulled out our hug. I helped him bring his bags to the truck. The dark clouds that I had been photographing earlier now had raindrops and thunder coming out of them. I always liked thunderstorms so I guess that's one of the things that helped me calm down. We drove down to the airport in complete silence. He didn't want to go, I didn't want him to leave but yet he still had to. I walked him all the way to the gate, holding his hand. It reminded me of when I was little and I had to hold his hand everywhere we went so I wouldn't get lost. He turned to me when we reached the end point. "I want to give you something before I go," he said as his hand went into his pocket. He pulled out a necklace with a dark sliver chain that had an onyx rose pendent on it. I turned, holding up my hair so he could put it on. I looked down at it.

"It's so pretty." He nodded, smiling softly.

"I thought you'd like it. My little vampire," he said, dotting my nose. I smiled. His smile dropped. "If anything happens to me, just know that I love you Rosalinda. I love you more than anything in this world."

"I love you too daddy," I said, the tears returning. We hugged tightly, both of us crying softly. My dad was always there for me. Now he's going. God knows when I'll see him again. But after he said that, my whole heart broke down. He knew he was going to get killed. He was being so strong about it but I knew I couldn't. I wasn't gonna stand around and let him die. I needed to tell someone. To help him. But he doesn't want me to. He wants me to stay put and live my life. He wants the best for me. That's all he ever wanted for me. We finally pulled away. He kissed my forehead again before dotting my nose one more time, smiling a warm smile at me. I forced a smile back but it was genuine. He turned and started walking to his plane. I let my smile drop as he got closer and closer to the plane. When he finally boarded, I dropped to the ground. I was hysterical by the time the plane took off. My dad was gone. The people. They were gonna find him and kill him. He didn't wanna say it but I knew that's what he meant. I pulled myself together and walked out the airport. It was pouring cats and dogs outside. I let out a sigh. I didn't wanna drive. I wanted to walk. My feet dragged against the concrete, the rain mixing in with my tears on my face. I heard footsteps behind me but I ignored them. Whoever was behind me could rot in Hell. I just wanted my daddy. I started turning random corners. The footsteps kept up. Now I was getting kinda scared. I sped up. So did they. The footsteps actually grew in number. My heart clenched in my chest. I met a dead end by accident. I turned to see people covering the whole escape way. My breath got caught in my chest. I couldn't see a face, they were all wearing masks and wearing hoodies. Before I could utter out anything, they attacked. Pain flew all over my body as they beat on me. Some used pipes, others slapped me with their guns. One slammed a trashcan on me. I truly thought they were going to kill me. Then they stopped. It wasn't to my relief. Instead to my horror. One of them picked me up, pushed me up against the wall, and raped me. Having your virginity taken by force hurt so much. He broke the wall softly but then it was all Hell from there. I screamed and yelled but no one heard me. The people left while he did it but they must've been blocking the exits. Toning out my screams and pleas. I asked the guy many times to stop. He only ignored me, going harder, causing me more pain. When he stopped and went out of me, I fell to the ground. I shivered in fear and cold. He stared down at me.

"Where's your little father, Rosalinda," he said, his voice altered by a machine.

"I- I don't know," I murmured, more tears falling.

"You're lying," he sang.

"I'm not. He left on a plane. I don't know where he went." The man sighed, getting down on the ground. He helped pull my pants back on me. "Please don't kill him," I choked, hugging the guy. Like I said: abandonment issues.

"Sorry, girl, but what my partners do is none of my control." He pushed me away. He stood up, towering over me. "You will not speak of this again or we'll get rid of you too. Understand?" I nodded. I didn't see him raise his fist but I did feel the impact to my head before everything went black.

X

(Five years later)

"Mommy, mommy," my little boy sang from the back seat.

"Yes, boy," I said, smiling.

"I'm hungry!"

"I know, but we're almost there."

"But I'm a growing boy. I need some pizza, momma!" I giggled.

"Alright, when we get there, I'll order some pizza. Sound good?"

"Yes!" I laughed. I loved my little boy to death. He was the thing that kept me going. He had faith in me though he was only five years old. Daniel Drew. That's what I named him. He had my last name since I have no clue who the hell his father is. Yep, I got pregnant from that bastard who raped me five years ago. From what I know about him from Daniel is that he has ice blue eyes and green hair. No one in my family carries those things so I guess it was from his father. Daniel didn't really look like me either but he was quite handsome for a five year old. It made me wonder about his dad. I know I shouldn't be wondering about this guy but Daniel does deserve a father figure. Something else I learned: his dad's Hispanic. My family originated in Italy so we have a totally different accent but Daniel has a Hispanic accent and Hispanic tanned skin. The only thing about him that he has from me is the shape of his eyes. They're puppy dog eyes, big and wide like mine. More like childlike but same thing. At least they weren't too big that made us look crazy.

We were driving back to California where I grew up – and was attacked – but only because of my Aunt Kira. She got diagnosed with breast cancer a couple weeks ago. It's very serious and she needed someone there to keep an eye on her. So Daniel and I flew our butts out here from Virginia. I owed it to her. She took care of me for my whole life. I could take care of her for as long as it takes. We were gonna beat this. We had the little pep talk over the phone. Her, me and Daniel. We were gonna beat this thing so bad that it was never gonna come back.

Auntie lived in a house near Daniel's "school" so he could easily walk home when he got older. We pulled up to it and Daniel yelled in happiness. He had a hyperactive disorder but I thought it only made him cuter. He could stay still but he would shake his leg or mess with his fingers. But he was still bubbly either way. We got out the car, looking to my aunt who was standing on the porch, waving to us. Daniel ran up to her, hugging her tightly. "Auntie, we're getting pizza right," he asked.

"Already in the house," she said with a wink. He smiled, giving he a kiss on the cheek before running inside. I swear my aunt is psychic sometimes. "Hey vampire girl," she said, standing up to give me a hug.

"Hey Auntie," I said, hugging her tightly.

"Gosh, Daniel's getting so big."

"Yea, I know right. It's crazy."

"He must look a lot like his father," she said, her smile drooping.

"Yea, but Daniel's adorable so he can't be that bad looking." Auntie shrugged.

"Yea well he better stay away from you, I know that much. I may have cancer but I will attack him and cut his dick off if he tries you."

"Auntie," I yelled.

"What? Just saying," she said, going into the house. I followed in after her. Daniel was in the dining room, chowing down on his pizza. I smiled, running a hand through his hair. He held up one of his slices to me. I sat down next to him and took it. He smiled widely at me. I pecked his cheek. He went back to eating. I loved my baby boy. People thought I was crazy at first for loving something I had a terrible experience getting but he was my little miracle.

A few hours later found me on one of the beaches snapping pictures of the ocean. Photographing was always one of my hobbies. I don't know why. Just capturing the little things in life and nature just fascinated me. Even now, the white waves crashing on the blue sea. It was so beautiful. The sun was setting so the sky was a yellow-orange. Even more beautiful. I backed away a little to get different perspectives. Every time I heard a footsteps, I stopped and turned. That night had scarred my heart. Fear was my one of my instincts. Sure I had learned some self-defense over the years but I'll never be strong enough to defeat all that were there. When I was finally done capturing everything, I headed back home. I wasn't nearly there when I heard someone singing a song. I'm not sure what it was but whoever was singing it had a really nice voice. It was a male voice with a Hispanic accent. My heart clenched. For some reason, every guy I met who had a Hispanic accent, I predicted was Daniel's father. I'm too desperate. The guy might be 40 now. Ew. I let my curiosity run as I walked toward the voice. There was a guy there loading boxes onto the basket of a pickup truck. He looked a little older than me but not by much. He had green hair, arched eyebrows, full plush lips, tanned skin, ice blue eyes and was sexy. He was tall, lean, and had biceps and what looked like an eight pack from under his shirt. I would've gone over and flirted but the ice blue eyes and green hair caught me off guard. Everyone is different but he looked like an older version of Daniel. I froze as I continued to stare at him. How could this gorgeous man be so cruel to such a young woman. Especially since he must've been young when everything happened as well.

His body suddenly tensed up. He must've noticed my presence. He didn't stop working though, just looked alert. I walked up to him, scrutinizing him carefully. His eyes raised up to look at me. Surprise and shock flew threw them. So my assumptions may be right. "Hi," I said, raising my hand a little before shooting it back down. He nodded to me.

"Hola," he said, his accent strong but smooth. Damn it was sexy! "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"What," I asked, tilting my head. He chuckled, showing a little bit of his sharp white teeth.

"What's your name?"

"Rosalinda. Yours?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Scourge," he said as he hopped down from the basket, coming closer to me. I tensed up. He noticed and smirked. "Now, now, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"Why would you say that? Have you hurt people before?" His eyebrow raised higher but his smirk stayed in place.

"What's it to ya, Rose."

"It's Rosalinda," I snapped. His eyebrow lowered, his smirk widening. He stepped closer, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Rosa," he purred, his accent at its strongest. My knees grew weak. What the hell! The way he rolled that r, I thought I was gonna faint. Wait, no! No! He looks like Daniel! This is my attacker! So why did I not seem to care? He pulled away, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you staring at," I asked, crossing my arms. Thanks to Daniel, my chest has gotten bigger. It was big enough before.

"A beautiful young woman."

"Oh please," I said, turning to go. He grabbed my arm softly. His touch sent shivers through my body. But I liked it.

"Wait, chica, where ya goin? Don't leave so soon," he said, turning me around.

"I have to get home."

"Where's that?"

"None of your business."

"Why isn't it? We're friends aren't we?"

"I don't even know you like that. We just met."

"Your point?"

"My point being that you could be a stalker for all I know."

"Lucky for you, I'm not."

"So you say." He smirked.

"Can I take you out sometime?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know you. I could end up being a skin coat."

"You're the one who said hi to me first."

"I thought you were someone else," I lied.

"Whatever. Can I take you out on Saturday?" I opened my mouth. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Maybe."

"Smart ass." I smiled.

"Aww, that makes me feel so good, Scourge." He smirked.

"So you did remember my name?"

"Yes, sadly I am very good with names."

"Sadly, I'm not…Rose."

"Oh shut up." I turned but then I noticed he was still holding my arm. "Get off me."

"Not until you agree to go on a date with me and drive you home tonight."

"No."

"Then I'm not letting go. I'm taking a shower tonight and I will gladly drag you in with me," he said with a wink. I blushed.

"Alright, I agree now let me go."

"No."

"GOD DAMN IT SCOURGE, LET ME GO!" He chuckled, pulling me closer to him.

"Never," he purred. I got lost in his ice blue pools. They were like shining blue diamonds. As deep as the sea, but icy cold blue. He looked down to my lips, leaning down. His lips were inches away from mine when I got to my senses and jumped away. He gave me a blank stare.

"I don't know you," I murmured, blushing.

"Then get to know me. Saturday night. I'll pick you up at 8."

"I'll meet you there."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like people coming to my house."

"And why is that?"

"Just because Scourge."

"Alright, alright. So I can't drive you home?"

"Drop me off on the street before?" Hurt flashed through his eyes then realization.

"Alright." He pulled me against him. I could feel his rock hard packs and his solid smooth chest. His hands were gently holding my waist. His eyes searched mine, looking for trust but we both know what he did. He may not realize I know who he is yet but I do. I just couldn't let him know that. I pushed him away.

"You're such a molester." He chuckled.

"Sorry, but you're just too sexy to keep my hands off." I blushed. He nodded toward the black truck. "Come on, Rose." He shut the basket door before going over to the passenger door. He opened the door for me. I gave him a strange look as I got in, making him smirk at me. The drive was silent but it wasn't awkward. It was actually comforting. The need for talking never came. I thought it would but it never did. He kept glancing at me though. Maybe he did like me. I hoped he did. I kinda liked him. Sure he had gotten on my nerves but he was different than other guys. I told him what street to drop me off at and he did. He handed me a paper. "I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe," he sang teasingly. I blushed, taking the paper.

"I'll think about it."

"I'll take that as a yes." I giggled. He leaned over, making me freeze. His soft lips pressed against my cheek gently, his lips going back to my ear. "See you Saturday chica," he whispered.

"Bye," I murmured before scrambling out the car. I heard him chuckle before I shut the door. I walked up the street and to Auntie's house. I shouldn't have talked to Scourge. This will cause trouble. I know it will. Why do I have to be so stupid?

X

"_Hello."_

"I've got news."

"_Oh really? Please share." _I let a smile creep up my lips.

"We got a new resident."

"_The girl is back?"_

"Yep. I've already gained some access to her. We're going out on Saturday." I looked closer at the house she went into. I saw a kid. My kid.

"_Good. Got the address?"_

"Already texted it to Miles. Permission to proceed to Phase 2?"

"_Permission granted, son. But don't get too caught up. You're on a mission."_

"I know. Trust me. She'll be dead by Sunday night."

**That doesn't sound too good. Haha so hope you guys enjoyed this chappy. By the way, this story was inspired - well i got the idea during this song called Perfect Weapon by Black Veil Brides. They're amazing!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Hell of a Life

**Miles, Rosy and Scourge belong to Sega. The rest are all mine :)**

**Ch. 2 Hell of a Life**

I walked into the warehouse, my hands stuffed into my jean pockets. The older members looked to me and nodded respectfully. I nodded back, giving a few hand slaps to my dad's friends. Most people say I walk as if my hips were flexible as a rubber band. I fail to believe that but the way these girls keep staring at me, I guess I need to start to. I walked into the tech room. "Yo Miles," I yelled as the yellow fox turned to me. We did a hand shake before him turning the computer.

"The cameras are all set, Scourge," he said, his British accent appearing. I nodded.

"Show me the girl." He fiddled with a few buttons before a camera set in the kitchen popped up showing Rosy and a woman who was older than her that had dark blue eyes and curly hot pink hair. They looked a little bit alike.

"So, Scourge is his name," the woman said. I raised an eyebrow. She was talking about me?

"Yes and he's annoying," she replied, sounding annoyed. "He practically forced me into a date with him!" Her point?

"Well maybe he likes you. You're hot, girl, get used to it." Rosy shook her head.

"No, Auntie, he's just irritating."

"Then why'd you talk to him," she asked with a chuckle as she took a sip of wine.

"I thought he was someone else. Total mistake."

"Well, is he cute?"

"Well he's hot but that's not the point." I smirked.

"That is the point. Who knows, he may turn out to be your perfect man."

"Auntie, he's not…" she started, looking down. Aw hell no. "He looks like Daniel. Same eyes, same hair, same accent."

"SHIT," I yelled, making Miles flinch slightly.

"Aw hell," her aunt said before drowning down her drink. "I gotta cut his dick off." The fuck you're not, lady.

"Auntie, no. He's lethal."

"So am I with a shotgun!" Rosy let out a laugh.

"I'm serious, I'll handle it."

"How? What plan do you have that is asshole proof that won't get you killed?"

"Well…he doesn't know that I know who he is. Maybe I can get close enough to him and get some answers, then I'll call the police or-"

"Or I can kill his ass."

"Auntie!"

"What? He raped you and now you have Daniel."

"But I love Daniel. He's my baby boy," she said, her eyes softening. So she loves our son? Interesting.

"I know you do. We all love Daniel. How can we not? But what that man has done to you is unforgiveable."

"What if he didn't mean to do it? What if he was forced to?" My heart softened a bit. She knew what I did to her but yet she still had some faith it wasn't all me.

"One date. If you're not home by 2 in the morning, I'm calling the cops. Understand?"

"Yes, Auntie. But maybe I'll be home sooner than that. I'm not planning on sleeping with him."

"Better not be." She let out a laugh. Her aunt pecked a kiss on Rosy's forehead before telling her goodnight and that she loved her before going out the room. Rosy hugged herself.

"Or at least I hope he was forced to," she murmured to herself before leaving the room.

"Want me to follow her," Miles asked. I shook my head.

"No, thank you Miles." I walked out the room to my dad's office. My best friend, Dante, and his dad, Trey, were in there as well. Dante did our handshake with me before leaning back against the wall, arms crossed against his chest. I wanted to compliment on his new orange snake bites but this wasn't the time or place. "Miles has the cameras set up," I told my father.

"Good. She knows, doesn't she?" he replied, his accent much stronger than mine.

"Yes but she's going to act like she doesn't because she thinks it's gonna make me open up to her."

"We heard their conversation. I want her dead, Scourge. I don't care what it takes. If you have to kill her aunt, then do it. We could use your son so leave him alone."

"As if I'd hurt him anyway."

"Whatever. I just want her dead."

"Found her father yet?"

"Yep but we're gonna wait. He'll be pleased to know his little baby is gone and it was all his fault." I nodded once before turning. "Don't screw this up, Scourge."

"Whatever," I growled, walking out. Dante followed me. "Let's go home," I told him. I yelled to Miles for him to send some signals to my laptop from the surveillance cameras. Suddenly the thought of Rosy's stalker comment popped into my mind. I smirked. Guess I lied to her. Dante nudged my shoulder.

"Dude," he said, his Italian accent put on the down low. "Don't fall for her."

"I'm trying D, but she's just so pretty." He chuckled.

"Seriously? Get back with your fuck buddy if you want pretty." We hopped into his car.

"I guess. She was just different."

"Because she doesn't like you?"

"I don't know. She's just…different."

"Because she had your child?"

"Different."

"Because she's something you can't have?"

"Shut up."

"There's the reason. Scourge, you don't wanna screw both your lives up."

"I know but, she has my son. I haven't seen him the first five years of his life. I feel so bad about that."

"I know but when the girl's out the way. You'll get to see him the rest of your life."

"Which will be what, till next week?" We both let out a laugh. I was so reckless that we always joked about how long had left to live before I did something so stupid, I'd get myself killed. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out, seeing a received a text from an unfamiliar number. I smirked, opening the message.

_Hey, it's ROSALINDA_, the text said. I chuckled. She really had to emphasize her name for me to get the point. I saved her number under Rosy before texting back.

_Hey Rose ;)_

_(-_-) You're an ass._

_Thank you babe ;)_

_You're not welcome._

_So watcha doin?_

_Listening to my son read._

_You have a son?_

_(-_-) Yes, I do._

_What's his name?_

_Daniel Drew._

_Ohh. Sounds nice. How old is he?_

_None of your business. _

_I really like you too ;)_

She didn't text back after that. Guess I pissed her off. We walked into the house, turning on some lights. No one seemed to be home – yet anyway. I went into my room, pulling out my phone just as she texted back.

_Whatever. _I called her, wanting to hear her angelic voice. "What," she answered.

"Hola," I said smoothly.

"What do you want, Scourge?"

"I just wanted to tell you goodnight."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it."

"Oh. Well goodnight to you too I guess…" I smirked.

"Goodnight," I said before hanging up.

X

"Come on, hit me," I said, putting up my fists. It was Thursday now, only two more days till my date with Rosy. I was actually getting a little giddy about it. There was just something about her that drew me to her. I hoped it wasn't the fact that I couldn't have her but a challenge did always interest me.

"You hit me first," Dante said. We were in combat practice. Our gang didn't play around. We were constantly in training with guns, combat, even seduction. It was no question why we were so elite. I threw a punch at Dante that he dodged easily. He and I were good combat partners. Both of us were evenly matched so we messed each other up pretty good most of the time. People still wonder how we can be best friends though we fuck each other up every week for training.

He threw a punch to my leg, hitting my calf. Shit. He smirked. "Come on, pretty boy," he teased. I growled playfully.

"You're going down D." I threw a punch to his face, hitting him square in the jaw. He stumbled back a bit before tackling me. We both threw punches to each other while dodging. Both of us barely got any hits because of our skills. I kicked him off me. I pinned him to the ground by sitting on him, throwing punches to his stomach. He got punches to my chest and jaw. It's a good thing we both weren't doing any damage. Then we'd really start fighting. He punched me off him. He was quick to circle around me and get my head into a lock. I beat on his arms. He seemed to be loosening up the hold. It was like 9 in the morning. Too early for this shit. I kneed him in the stomach, making him let go and fall onto his back. I turned and he kicked me right in the stomach. I groaned, bending over, holding my stomach. "Nice shot," I muttered.

"Thanks," he said, sitting up and grabbing my shoulders. We put our strengths against each other, trying to get the other down so one of us could have the upper advantage. I threw a punch to his leg, catching him off guard and making him fall. I started knocking the tan off of him. "Damn asshole," he yelled, starting to dodge. I chuckled.

"As if you should talk." He rolled his forest green eyes, his orange hair falling into his face. He blew it out before I pimp slapped him. He smacked me back. Before we knew it, it was a smack match, both of us laughing our asses off. We're the two weirdest people on earth, I swear.

"Are you two idiots done," I heard a female Hispanic accented voice say. We stopped fighting to look up at our visitor. She had long lime green straight hair with ice blue eyes similar to mine but she was tanner than me with a tall curvy body.

"Hey babe," Dante said, pushing me off him. He got up and hugged her.

"Hi," she said, pecking a kiss on his lips.

"Barf me," I said with a roll of my eyes. She glared at me.

"Oh shut up, Scourge."

"Fuck no."

"He's just mad because I just beat his ass," Dante teased.

"Haha, yea right," I said, getting up. "What are you even doing here, Javiera," I asked my sister.

"Is it a crime to see my boyfriend," she said, hugging Dante closer. Growing up, they had always liked each other but were afraid of what would happen since they're complete opposites. Dante was more of a punk rock guy and Javiera was a tough girly girl. Seemed like a perfect match to me though.

"Where the hell is my nephew," I asked. Yes, they had a son together named Caden which means Fighter.

"Home. Where's my nephew?" I guess I should mention that Daniel was not my only child. He was just my first one. Javier is my other one. He's from my ex-girlfriend, Fiona. I named him after Javiera because she was the one who was most supportive to Fiona during the pregnancy.

"With his mom," I said, wiping some blood from my mouth. "I'm picking him up later."

"Good. I miss him," Javiera said, poking her pink lips out in a pout.

"I know. You'll see him later."

"I better. Bye bro." She looked to Dante. "Bye lover boy." He smirked, kissing her softly. I looked away. It was terrible to see your best friend kissing your sister. But Dante treated her like a princess. I was glad she ended up with him instead of some psycho. "I love you," I heard her tell him.

"I love you the most, Javia," he told her. I could hear the smile in his voice. I heard them kiss one more time before hearing her footsteps. I looked up.

"You two are disgusting," I said. He smirked.

"Don't worry, you're still my babe, Scourge." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please." He chuckled before slapping me again. "You're getting it now."

"Show me what you got then, bro." I shook my head, putting my fists up and throwing another punch to his jaw.

X

"Get back here you bastard," Fiona yelled as she opened the door. Her dark blue eyes looked to me, her curly auburn hair turning into devil horns as she glared at me.

"Javier, daddy's here," I yelled into the house.

"Daddy," he yelled happily. His three year old feet ran to the door. He smiled up at me, his ice blue eyes gleaming. He looked more like Fiona than me but he did have my eyes and my attitude. "Hi dad," he yelled.

"Hey, got your stuff." He nodded, holding up his suitcase. I nodded to my car in the driveway. He didn't even say anything to his mother, just ran past her and to my car. I glared back at her. "Didn't I tell you to stop cursing at him," I said darkly.

"I really don't care. He came out my body, I'll do whatever I want to him. It's not like you don't curse around him."

"He hears me curse but I don't curse _at _him. Nor do I beat him as bad as you do. He only needs a pop in the head, not a full blown belt whooping. He's three years old."

"Your point?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're gonna be cut out of his life, you keep mistreating him like this. He doesn't even love you anymore."

"I really don't give a flying fuck. You're the one who wanted to keep the little demon."

"Whatever," I said, turning and going to my car. Fiona slammed her front door. Stupid bitch. I drove to my mansion in which I lived in with Dante, Javiera, Caden, and my older brother Sean. Javiera was my twin but Sean was older than us by three years. I helped Javier out his car seat before walking with him up to the door. He walked in and ran into the living room to play with Caden. They were the same age so I wasn't really worried. Besides, they got along like they were brothers. Just like me and Dante except they're actually related. I heard Sean doing some girl in his room as I made my way to my own. My eyes rolled. Sean was a player. He was the main flirt in our gang and was put to good use half the time but when it wasn't business, it was just plain annoying. I left the door open for Javier but I laid on my bed, pulling out my phone. I dialed her number before putting it up to my ear.

"Hi," I said softly. I loved her voice. So soft and gentle. Her lips looked the same from what I remember.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Sore." She giggled.

"Why? What'd you do?"

"Got in a fight. My friend fucked me up." She laughed.

"What were you two fighting over?"

"Nothing. Just for the fun of it."

"Oh." I looked as Javiera came into my room.

"The fuck do you want," I asked her.

"Don't curse at me, asshole," she yelled at me. I heard Rosy giggle on the other end.

"Get out."

"Javier's tired." She pushed him into the room lightly. He was rubbing his eyes, his suitcase in hand.

"Alright. Come here, bud," I told him. He put his suitcase near his small dresser before climbing onto the bed. "Now get out," I told my sister.

"Who are you talking to on the phone?"

"None of your damn business now get the fuck out," I yelled throwing a pillow at her, making her shut the door. "Sorry about that," I told Rosy through the phone. She was laughing.

"Who were you yelling at?"

"My damn sister."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't get out my room." I looked down at Javier as he whined sleepily. I ran a hand through his wavy auburn hair. "I know you're tired, bud. Go put your pajamas on," I told him softly. He did as he was told, going into the bathroom.

"Now who were you talking to?"

"My son, Javier."

"Oh. How old is he?"

"If I tell you, will you tell me how old Daniel is?"

"Probably not." I rolled my eyes.

"He's three."

"Aww."

"Yea, he's pretty cute. He's tired right now," I said, looking to him as he emerged from the bathroom with his pajama pants on, shirtless. He wanted to be just like me. That's how I slept so that's how he slept.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy," he whined, rubbing his eyes again.

"Alright, come here." I turned my attention back to the phone.

"Aww, he sounds so adorable! I'll let you go so goodnight."

"Goodnight babe," I said before hanging up. I picked up Javier, laying him down under the covers. I preferred he slept with me when he was over here. Fiona always had men over her house and sometimes they did bad things to him. I reported it over and over to social services but she always got him back. While he was at my house, I made sure nothing was gonna happen to him. He was my little boy and I was gonna protect him not matter what. I took off my shirt and my pants, leaving me in boxers, after kicking off my shoes. I climbed under the covers, wrapping an arm around Javier who was already asleep. I closed my eyes and went to sleep as well.

X

"_Stop it," I heard my mom yell. My eyes shot open. "Jules, cut it out!" I sat up in my bed. Javiera also poked her face out from her covers. _

"_Scourge," she whimpered. _

"_Shut up," I growled, getting out my bed. _

"_What are you doing," she asked softly, getting up._

"_Stay there, Javia."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts, just stay here." Sean was up as well. He walked out with me. We creeped to the doorway of the kitchen. Mom and dad were fighting again. Dad had mom up against the counter, a knife to her neck. _

"_Stop screaming you stupid little bitch," he growled._

"_Are you afraid I'll wake the kids and they'll see the true monster you are?" He knocked her to the ground with a punch. _

"_Mom," I yelled before I could stop myself. They both looked to me. Mom forced a smile before coming over to me. _

"_Hi baby, what's wrong," she asked, running her fingers through my hair. I glared up at my father. _

"_What are you staring at, Lucifer?" My mom shot him a stern look. _

"_His name is Scourge."_

"_Same thing."_

"_Mom," I whispered. She looked back to me, her face softening. _

"_Just go back to sleep, baby." My dad took out his gun, pointing it to my mom's head. My eyes widened. Before I could warn her, the boom rang through my ears. _

"No," I yelled, shooting up in my bed. I was sweating, tears falling from my eyes. I had woken Javier. He was looking up at me.

"What's wrong daddy? Why you screaming," he asked, rubbing his one eye.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong," I said, wiping my eyes. "Go back to sleep."

"But if you cry, I cry daddy." I smiled down at him.

"Don't cry. Daddy's not crying. We're going back to sleep. Come on, lay down." He obeyed. I laid down and he cuddled up next to me, falling asleep again. I sighed, hugging him closer. I swore I would never treat my kids like my father did. And the woman, I end up with, I'll never hit her a day in my life. Rosy flashed through my mind. I didn't want to kill her, did I? But I had to. What other choice did I have? Hopefully she'll forgive me one day if I just convince my father to kill her dad already. Then we could be together. It won't end good either way. But there's no way in Hell, I'll be able to kill her. No, no, Scourge, what are you doing? I'm going to kill her. I have to. It's my only option. That date on Saturday better be great – it's the last one we'll ever have.

**So I gave you a little look into Scourge's life here. He's such a good father. Next chap's the date! Wonder how that's gonna go.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. First Date With the One I Should Hate

**Scourge and Rosy belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 3 First Date With the One I Should Hate**

"I'm late, I'm late," I said, running around my room, trying to get my outfit finished.

"You're not pregnant are you," Auntie said, poking her head in the door. I shook my head.

"My date. I'm late!" I quickly sprayed some perfume on before running downstairs. I was wearing a fitted no sleeved blood red dress that had a slight dip in my chest, showing a tease of cleavage, and black lace designs on a sheer fabric on top of the red but was knitted into the dress. I had outlined my eyes in black but used dark red eye shadow, put red lipstick on, and threw in a bit of dark blush. My pink hair was straightened with wild curls at the bottoms, my side bang pushed away from my face. I was wearing black stilettos that had a lace design with a bow on the heels. I pecked a kiss at Daniel's head in which he was knocked out on the couch before hurrying out the door. I drove to the restaurant he had texted he wanted the date to be at. He had been calling me every night and texting me all day every day. He was making sure I kept my word for this date tonight. I hoped everything went smoothly. I prayed he wasn't a monster. That he was true and genuine. He was so gentle with his son over the phone. Maybe he could see Daniel when he found out I knew. He seemed like a pretty good father to me. I rushed into the restaurant. The host smiled a charming smile at me, his eyes taking a hint of interest.

"Hello, how may I help you," he said.

"Reservation under Scourge." His smile dimmed.

"Oh yes, your date is already here."

"How long has he been waiting?"

"Five minutes." I mentally rolled my eyes. This asshole. The host led me to a back room where there were violin music playing, rose petals all over the floor, a couch against the way and a table with candles and roses on it. The lighting was dim, making the scene even more romantic. What the hell! Scourge stood when he saw me. He was wearing a black straight shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his forearms with black straight jeans and black sneakers. Why was I expecting some guy in a tux? The host winked at me before walking off, closing the door behind him. Scourge shot a glare at him when he did. Then his mouth dropped when he saw me.

"What," I asked innocently, looking down. Maybe it was too much. I mean, at least my dad's necklace was on me and matched.

"You look beautiful," he said, his eyes looking me over. I blushed.

"Oh. Why thank you." He grabbed the bouquet of roses off the table. He walked over to me.

"These are for you," he said, handing them to me.

"Thanks." I went over to my seat which he pulled out for me. I shot him a confused look before taking a seat. He only smirked at me before kissing my cheek, pushing my chair in. He went back to his seat.

"Want some wine," he said, motioning the bottle in the ice box. "It's the best here. It's been ageing for 15 years."

"Sure," I said, unsurely. He was being nice? He popped the bottle open and poured me a glass, handing it to me. I studied the drink, looking for any sizzling things. Seemed clear to me. I took a cautious sip. Tasted fine. It was good wine though. He took a sip as well, his eyes still on me. "Want something," I asked, a little annoyed. He raised an eyebrow.

"I wanna talk to you."

"About?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"What do you wanna know?"

"How old are you?"

"22. You?"

"24." Oh. He's young. "Where'd you move here from?"

"Virginia."

"Why?"

"I grew up here and I need to take care of my aunt. She just got diagnosed with cancer."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We're gonna beat this thing." He smirked at me.

"What are your parents like?"

"My mom left when I was little. My dad worked a lot so he was barely home so I was raised by my aunt. How about yours?"

"They're not important. Why'd your mom leave?" I shrugged.

"She just did."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"It's not your fault. So tell me about your son, Javier."

"What do you wanna know?"

"What's his mom like?"

"She's a bitch." I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. She beats him for no reason."

"Get him out her house."

"I've tried. You don't know how many times I've tried, Rose. But she just gets him back somehow. Her lawyers are that good!"

"Well I'm better."

"You're a lawyer?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Little bit." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

"But you can help me?"

"Yep. I specialize in Family Law."

"Thanks. Really, that means a lot."

"It's no problem."

"So tell me about Daniel's father. What's he like?" His eyes seemed cautious now.

"I don't know. I barely know him."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know that either." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"Because I was…" my voice got softer, lowering down as well. "Raped," I murmured. His eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for asking. Is everything okay down there?" I let out a laugh.

"Yea, everything's fine. He was clean. No worries." He nodded.

"That's good. Now I won't have to worry about anything." I tilted my head at him.

"Excuse me?" He smirked.

"I really wanna rip that dress of you." I blushed, looking down.

"Tell me about your siblings. I mean do you have any?"

"Two. A twin sister and an older brother."

"You're a twin," I asked, looking up at him. I guess there could be a girl version of him. He nodded, taking a sip of his wine. "What are their names?"

"Javiera and Sean."

"Oh. Javiera's the one you were yelling at that one night?"

"Yea. I told you it was my sister." I shrugged.

"I forgot. I'm very good with names but horrible with titles."

"You got any siblings?"

"No, sadly…"

"Lucky bitch." I giggled.

"I'm not. You're the lucky one. I wish I had siblings."

"You don't. They are annoying as hell." I rolled my eyes.

"So you say."

"Whatever. What are you gonna eat?" I looked down to the menu. I should pick the most expensive thing on the menu to piss him off but that would not make things go well.

"The chicken parmesan with the parmesan noodles," I said with a shrug.

"Alright." He snapped his fingers twice, making a waiter come immediately. He took the orders quickly before hurrying out. I noticed this worker also checked me out. Did I look that hot tonight? I didn't think I was trying that hard. Scourge started staring at me. My eyes flicked around the room, avoiding his gaze. Whenever I glanced back at him, he was still staring. I was starting to blush. Fidgeting a few times, I contemplated what was running through his mind. Hopefully not raping me again. Then I'd kick his ass.

"What nationality are you," I asked quickly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Puerto-Rican."

"Originally?" He nodded. "So you came from there?" He nodded. "Is English your first language?" He shook his head. "Oh."

"What are you?"

"Mixed. Black and White."

"Who was what?"

"My dad was black but he was light skinned and my mom was white." He raised an eyebrow. I wish he'd stop doing that. It made him look so sexy. "Is that hard to believe?" He shook his head.

"I'm just surprised. I mean you're tanned but I didn't really think about what you are."

"Oh. I knew you were Hispanic, I just didn't know what kind."

"Does that matter? Puerto-Ricans can have blue eyes ya know."

"You're actually the first Puerto-Rican with blue eyes I've ever met."

"It runs in my family."

"Really? That's so kool." He shrugged carelessly.

"I guess. But my eyes are really sensitive to light."

"Only yours?" He nodded. "Oh." He continued to stare. I looked away as our food came. I started eating, my stomach rumbling at the sight of my course. I could feel his eyes on me though he was eating as well. I looked up at him to see him smirking at me. "What do you want," I asked, annoyed.

"You," he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please." He chuckled.

"There is a couch in here if you change your mind," he said suggestively.

"In your dreams."

"Already undressing you mentally."

"You're disgusting!"

"You're beautiful." I wanted to snap back but that comment caught me off guard. Was he serious? His eyes seemed sincere, infatuation clear in them. That made me blush.

"Um…"

"Finish eating," he commanded softly. I could hear the authority in his voice. I could see the father in him slightly but I still didn't feel comfortable about him with Daniel.

"Alright," I said, going back to my food. He took another sip of his wine. He was still on that first glass. What the hell? Then again, I should be thankful because then he won't be drunk and hurt me. Once I was finished, he got up and went to the couch. "Hell no," I said. I was trying to be a lady but that was a slip up.

"I'm not gonna try anything, just come here," he said. I shook my head. "Come on, what're you doing?"

"No."

"Why, chica? I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Why do you say that," I shot back quickly. Too quickly. He seemed unfazed.

"Just get your sexy ass over here." I glared at him, making him smirk. "Seriously, babe, come here," he whined.

"I'm not your babe," I said, getting up. I sat down on the other end of the couch.

"All the way here," he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me into his lap. I crossed my arms. He ran a hand down my cheek. It sent blush to my cheeks. Noticing it, he smirked, his hand sliding to the side of my neck. I stiffened slightly. "Relax," he purred, pulling me closer. I leaned my head into his neck, inhaling softly. God he smelled good. His cologne made me want to kiss him all over. Oh no. Bad hormones! He wrapped his other arm around me as well, making me warmer. "See, everything's alright baby," he whispered in my ear.

"I guess," I murmured.

"You have the softest voice."

"Yea, I get that a lot."

"Don't worry, I like it."

"Really?"

"Mhm." He started rubbing circles into my hip. "_Hermosa Rosa_," he purred in my ear, his accent to its max. It made me shiver…in a good way. I picked my head to look up at him. He smirked at me.

"What," I asked innocently. He shook his head.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." He chuckled.

"_Gracias_." He ran his thumb over my lips lightly. He started to lean down. I got up quickly.

"Tonight was fun but I gotta go so see you later," I said before trying to go out the room but he grabbed my arm. He pulled me around and into his chest. Before I could tell him off, his lips were on mine. His full lips molded mine so slowly, so carefully. First he traced my lips with his tongue before biting on my top lip and then sucking on my bottom lip. Damn… His arms went around my waist, pinning me to his muscular body. My own arms looped around his neck, my fingers starting to get tangled in his silky hair. He backed me onto the couch, him on top of me. I wanted to pop those buttons off his shirt and feel his chest. It didn't help when our tongues actually met. He tasted just like sweet cinnamon. He grinded his hips onto mine once, making me moan into his mouth. That little tease made me want more. I hadn't slept with another man since that night but I was a little curious to how he was when it wasn't forced. He pulled away, looking into my eyes. I blushed, realizing my actions – and thoughts. "Sorry," we both blurted out in unison. "It's okay," we both said. We gave each other a nervous smile. "I liked it," again in unison. We both laughed.

"I'm sorry, Rose," he said.

"It's alright. I liked it."

"Really? Enough to do this again sometime?"

"Most definitely." He pecked one more kiss at my lips before getting off me. I sat up as well. He smirked at me. I let a shy smile creep up my lips. "Want something," I asked.

"You." He ran his hand through my hair lightly as I blushed. "Do you really have to leave?"

"I guess I can stay a few more minutes."

"Good," he said, pulling me back into his arms.

X

"Wake up," I heard Auntie yell as a pillow hit my head. I put my head up, glaring at her.

"What," I said sleepily.

"You never told me how your date was."

"It was fine."

"Really? Just fine?"

"Yes," I grumbled into my pillow.

"You're no fun. I'm taking Daniel to the park so I should be back by 4 to make dinner."

"Kay." I waited till the front door closed to throw the cover off him. He was shirtless, exposing all his muscle and sexiness. He smirked at me, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Just fine, huh," he said, sitting up.

"You know what I mean," I said, swatting him.

"Should I go or…?"

"No, stay. They'll be gone for a while."

"Okay," he said, lying back down. We didn't have sex but I did let him crash in my bed. I swear I got drunk by accident. His ice blue eyes looked up at me. "Come on, _mami_, lay down." I blushed at the new nickname but obeyed, snuggling back onto his chest. He quickly fell back asleep. He was so adorable when he was asleep. I can't believe this. I'm falling for my attacker. The one who has scarred me. Why am I so stupid? Maybe he's changed. Or I can go with that whole 'he was forced to hurt me' concept. I really hope I could trust him. He was the man who took my innocence, he might as well be the one to take my heart as well.

**Sorry these chaps are so short but I must write before the idea leaves my head. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Why Do I Bother?

**Scourge and Rosy belong to Sega**

**Ch. 4 Why Do I Bother?**

Opening one eye, I looked down at my victim sleeping on my chest. I ran a hand through her hair, stopping at a nerve on her neck. Pinching it, I saw her breathing harden. An evil smirk crept up my lips. Killing her would be easy in this position. I straightened my hand around her neck, the nerve in full vulnerability. Right when I was about to squeeze, her beautiful jade eyes opened. Dammit! The orbs looked up at me, glittering in the sunlight coming through the window. Her plump lips grew a smile. "Hey," her soft voice rang out.

"Morning again beautiful," I replied, my hand rubbing her back. I was so damn close! She rubbed her eyes.

"Are you hungry?" For your death, hell yea!

"I'll cook." Gathering my torso up, I slid my legs off the side of the bed. Her arm tightened around me.

"Are you sure because I can cook?" I shot her a charming smile.

"I've got it, babe. Don't you worry your pretty little head." I hopped out the bed and made my way into the kitchen. My hands fiddled around the spices and sauces, looking for anything poisonous. I found a few mixes that would leave her dead for sure. A nice meal of scrambled eggs and ham seemed pretty nice. Slipping some of the stuff in orange juice wouldn't be so bad either. My mind wandered as I made the food. It especially pondered over that kiss we shared. Her lips were so soft. So smooth and delicate like the inside of a rose. Then again, that is her last name. Ironic. My thoughts took a dirty turn. What would happen if we slept together? Both of us actually willing this time. Would she be good? Where was her weak spot? The last time rang in my mind. A soft sigh escaped my lips.

She had felt so good. So smooth and warm. As much as she hated it, her body sure didn't deny its pleasure. Neither did mine, unfortunately. Now we have Daniel. My hand tightened on the pan. I wanted her again. Before I killed her, I had to have a little fun. But she needed to go along with it. Us "making love" sounded good. "Fucking" her just sounded disgusting. She was took much of an angel to just "fuck". Love was what needed to be made. Biting my lip, I shook off my feelings. Killing her was my plan, not mating with her. Looking to the homemade poison, my lips let out another sigh. I couldn't do it. Not at the moment. After dumping out the contraption and finishing the meal, I spotted her walking into the kitchen. She had put on my shirt from last night overtop her pajamas, making her look sexier than she already was. A smile lit up her face when our eyes met. "Mmm, smells good," her gentle voice complimented.

"Thanks." She picked a piece of ham and stuck it in her mouth. Pure pleasure took over her face. My hormones raced. I wanted to make her feel that way.

"This is so good!"

"Are you actually giving me compliments now?" She rolled her eyes.

"No."

"I ruined it didn't I?"

"Yep." Grabbing a fork, she started to eat the eggs. I watched her, admiring her plump red lips. "Stop staring at me and eat, weirdo." She tossed a fork at me. Reluctantly, I followed her orders. Eating and checking her out were hard to do at the same time. When we were done breakfast, we lounged on the couch.

"What cha doing with my shirt, babe?" Her small shoulders shrugged.

"I was bored."

"Oh." I laid my head down in her lap. She raised an eyebrow. I smirked back, making a small giggle escape her lips. Those sexy lips. Leaning up toward her, my eyes stayed locked on them. Her eyes flashed with surprise and fear. "Can I kiss you," I whispered, my lips inches from hers. With a nod of her head, my lips crushed onto hers. It was a peck at the least but I kissed her again. Another one. Then another one. One of her baby soft hands crept onto my shirtless torso while the other tangled in my hair. I teased her mouth open slowly with my tongue before exploring her mouth, searching for our collision. What a wet and slippery collision it was. Carefully, I eased her down onto the couch before gently moving my body onto hers. My arms were tucked under her back, wrapped around her waist to keep me from touching her the way I wanted to. Hell, if I had my way this shirt would've been off her. But no, I had to take this slow. Biting down on her lip, one of my arms eased out from under her back. Instead, it went right to her ass. Rosy's body tensed up beneath me. That frustrated me. I didn't want her to keep her guard up like this. Squeezing her rum lightly, my lips went down to her neck. Or at least they tried to. Before I had the chance to move, she kissed me again. I squeezed her side and ass harder, making her moan in my mouth. Moving my hand from her ass to her thigh, I absentmindedly contemplated on how to get my shirt off her. After freeing my other hand from her waist, I popped a button of the shirt. Rosy's breathing stopped slightly. I didn't stop. Button after button, I undid until I was about to reveal where her sacred spot was.

"Scourge," she breathed into my mouth. Dammit.

"What?"

"I wanna stop."

"Alright," I sighed, pulling away. Stealing a glance at her body, I saw she was in her lace lingerie under that shirt. I had to pinch myself before I could pounce back on her. My body went back to its side of the couch as Rosy sat up and buttoned up the shirt. Her hand movements were quick and a little clumsy. I could tell she was flustered. A small smile tugged at my lips. So I do charm her.

"Sorry," my little date murmured, blushing furiously.

"Don't sweat it. I understand." Her head whipped toward me.

"You do?"

"Yea. You said last night that you were raped. I know how girls can get after something like that."

"You do?" Her big jade eyes were filled with confusion.

"Yup. My sister went through it."

"Oh. Is she okay?"

"Never better."

"Good. But thanks for understanding." I nodded.

"If you want me to ease up on this stuff than it's fine."

"Really?" Leaning over, I touched her shoulder. She flinched at the slightest but her body relaxed.

"Yea. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." For some stupid reason, I actually meant that. It hurt when she flinched under my touch or shudders under my gaze. My new motives may be brutal but while everything's still getting planned, she might as well warm up to me.

"Oh. Thank you." Her teeth bit down on her lip. "Tell me about your tattoos." She motioned to the black Chinese symbol with rose petals around it on the side of my neck and the two on my each of my wrists.

"This one means War," I said, touching the one on my neck. I held up my left wrist. "Hate." Right wrist. "Love."

"Why did you get those?"

"Because war contains both of those things. I got the war one when I was 13."

"And your parents let you?"

"My cousin's a tattoo artist."

"But your parents-"

"Didn't give a shit."

"Oh. Do you know how to do tattoos?" I nodded. "Think you could give me one someday," she asked innocently with a devious smirk on her face.

"Sure. But it costs 50 bucks. 90 if you want it in color." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Technically I'm giving you a discount." She rolled her eyes.

"You're an ass."

"Hey, I don't give out free tattoos until the third date. If you wanna go out with me again, I mean." Rosy looked into my eyes, shyness overcoming her features.

"I guess I do…"

"Yes or no question babe."

"…Yes…" I pulled her into my lap. As she laid her head on my chest, I wrapped my arms around her. "You're so difficult to understand," she murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"You're so…unpredictable."

"That's just how I am. It's better to keep someone wondering than to let them know your every move."

"I guess. I'm too predictable."

"What do you mean?"

"I got raped. Most girls after that are predicted to be scarred and have trust problems. To have a low self-esteem, to be over protective of themselves, and to not fall in love easily or if at all because they won't let themselves."

"I don't think you're predictable."

"No, you do."

"Do not."

"Do so. I see the frustration in your eyes whenever I flinch or shudder when you touch me. All men aren't the same to me. Most people do change. Even the ones who do the most drastic of things." She just hinted that she knew. Girl's brave.

"Will you let yourself fall for me?" Rosy opened her mouth to speak but shut it again, hesitating. My heart took a sharp sting. Would she let herself? Me myself couldn't help but wonder about what we could be someday. A family. My two sons together. Rosy as my beautiful wife. More children of our own. That sounded so perfect.

"I don't know," she murmured, looking down.

"Well then think about it. Give me an answer when you decide," I replied, easing her off my lap. "I gotta go. Javier's gonna think we 'made babies' if I stay too long. Shirt please?"

"Turn around." I obeyed. She slipped my shirt over my shoulders. I put it on, slipped on my shoes and pecked a kiss at her lips.

"I'll call you later."

"Okay." Kissing her again, I let my true emotions surface in my mind. It pissed me off. After I pulled away, she shot me a smile. All I could pull off was a smirk. A smile was too damn much right now. As I drove home, I couldn't help but be pissed with myself. Such a damn idiot!

"Daddy did you guys make babies," Javier asked when I walked in the door. My frustration faded at the sight of him. He was smiling happily, tugging at my pants as I walked. He reminded me of an excited puppy when I came home sometimes. I picked my son up.

"No."

"Why not? Come on daddy! I'm sick of being an only child!"

"You don't want siblings. Then you won't get all my attention."

"I don't care. I just want to be a big brother like Caden." Oh hell no.

"Dante," I yelled, putting Javier down. Dante and Javiera smiled sheepishly at me from the living room doorway. Caden's wild orange curls fell into his dark green eyes as he smiled widely at me from in front of them.

"Uncle Scourge, did you hear? Momma's having a baby," he said.

"I know," I growled. Being torn like this irritated me. Dante's my best friend so I'm happy he's gonna have another child. But Javiera is my little sister. I don't want her having no damn child.

"Scourge, I know this seems out of place but we waited three years before I got pregnant again," Javiera explained.

"Yea, yea, it just better be Dante's."

"Why wouldn't it be mine," my best friend asked his usual happy high falling into a mixture of anger and confusion. My sister's eyes flashed with hurt.

"It is yours, honey. You're the only guy I sleep with."

"Okay, I don't want to hear that," I piped in, putting my hands up. Having your best friend and sister sleeping together is not a pretty picture in your head.

"Sorry bro," Javiera said. Dante checked his watch.

"Shit, I gotta take the boys to the park. I promised 'em."

"Yay," the two toddlers yelled in unison. They pulled Dante out the house too quick. I at least needed five minutes to figure out how I'm gonna barbecue my sister's ass.

"Don't start okay," she said, annoyed.

"Javiera, I'm just trying to protect both of you."

"Oh yea, how?"

"You sure you don't have any STD's or anything?"

"I'm sure, Scourge, damn. Can't you just trust me?"

"I do trust you. It's that unknown dude you're sleeping around with that I don't trust."

"I'm not sleeping around with him."

"Then what are you doing? Either way, I know you're cheating on my best friend." She shrugged.

"Call it what you want. But I'm having a little fun."

"You're gonna break his heart, Javia," I snapped at her.

"I don't want to be stuck with the same guy for the rest of my life! I am 24, Scourge! I still have my whole life ahead of me!"

"What are you trying to say? That you don't want to spend your life with Dante?"

"I'm saying that I want to experiment with other guys!"

"Oh so you're just going to keep Dante with you while you go out and cheat on him? That's fucked up! I thought Sean and I taught you better than to do that shit!" Yep, me and my brother made our mistakes with our relationships and tried to make sure Javiera didn't do the same.

"I'm not cheating on him! I just want space!"

"Then tell him that!"

"I can't! We have a son together! How is Caden supposed to handle us not being together?"

"He'll get over it! Javier did so why can't he? Stop throwing excuses to stay with Dante! If you don't want to be with him then stop the act! I'm not going to stand around and watch you kill his heart! He's my best friend!"

"Well I'm your sister! You're supposed to have my back!"

"I've had your back since I found out about this douchebag you've been around! But I'm tired of lying for you when I damn well that it's wrong!"

"Then tell him! I don't give a damn anymore!"

"Do you sincerely love him," I asked softly. Her eyes stayed in contact with mine, no hurt flashing through them or anything. Just blank and cold. Like my father's eyes.

"He serves a purpose. There is no such thing as love."

"There is, you just have to let yourself feel it. Dante loves you."

"I know but I'll never return the feeling. He's just not the one for me."

"You're not trying to fight for him. He would do anything for you. He has been infatuated with you since we were all born. Can't you see that? He is the one for you."

"Well I don't see it."

"Javia, be honest with me. Whose baby is in your stomach?"

"His name is Travis. He's not in a gang, he's a year older, and he's a doctor. He takes me on nice dates and buys me nice jewelry and he's so sweet."

"Not that sweet if he knows you have a boyfriend."

"I'm going to break it off when I have the baby. My maternity doctor said it's not good to have stress while in pregnancy."

"Break it off with whom?"

"Dante. I love him like I love you. There's nothing more to that."

"For the love of- WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU WAIT THAT LONG!" I was losing my temper. It didn't help I was already pissed at myself but now she's making me want to rip her head off. I knew she wouldn't care what the hell she did to Dante's heart but she did want his support for this pregnancy for whatever reason. It was fucked up. How can she tell him that's his baby when she knows damn well it's not? Dante's gonna be crushed. My own heart couldn't take seeing him depressed when he's so fucking happy all the time but at the same time, as his best friend I did owe him some information. IT doesn't matter if he believes me or not. I gotta tell him.

"Because I fucking have to! You can't tell him!"

"Watch me." I turned but she grabbed my arm, her long nails digging into my skin. "Get the fuck off me."

"If you tell him, I'll kill her for you." My body froze. She couldn't be talking about… "You didn't think I noticed that you're falling in love with her? I'm your sister, Scourge. Reading you comes easy to me."

"I'm not falling for her," I muttered. "It's my job to kill her and I'm gonna kill her."

"When? She's still alive. Dad wants her dead."

"I know he does. Maybe next time we go out. I need her trust before I can do anything too drastic."

"The hell do you need her trust for? Just shoot a bullet in her. It's not that hard."

"My plan involves getting her to trust me. How else will I get my son?"

"This isn't about your son. I know it's not. We were watching while you were at her house. You were going to kill her but you hesitated too long so she woke up. Then the poison which you dumped out. What is wrong with you? She's just a girl."

"She's not just a girl. She's the mother of my first child. I respect her."

"So you respect Fiona as well?"

"A little bit, yea. Just cause we don't get along doesn't mean I still don't have a little respect for her."

"Whatever. Just remember: tell him and your little girlfriend dies."

"Not my girlfriend and I'm going to kill her. But I'm gonna tell him. If you think wasting the longest friendship I've ever had because you wanna be a whore then you're wrong." I shook my arm out her grasp. Daggers were shot from both of us. Sometimes Javiera was so stupid. Smacking some common sense into her sounded so good right now but I had other things to worry about than kicking her ass. Rosy was going to be one of my main priorities. Either I killed her or I kept her. The second once sounded much better. As much as I'd hate to admit it, Javiera was right. I am falling for Rosy whether I wanted to or not. My dad even knew it was gonna happen. That pissed me off. It was something about this girl that made me want her so much. But like Dante said before, I might only want her because I can't have her. I fail to believe that.

X

"Shit, I'm late aren't I," I asked, approaching Rosy who was sitting on a nearby bench. She was wearing a sapphire blue mini dress that had spaghetti straps, a jeweled fitted top and a tutu looking skirt that stopped at the quarter inch of her thigh, and blue open toe heels that had jewels on them. Her wavy hair was pushed to the side, all of it falling to her left side. Her jade eyes were bolded out in a dark blue, her lips a bright red and her eyeliner a solid black. She looked hot!

"No, you're right on time," she said sarcastically as she stood up, showing her sexy figure.

"Sorry, Javier was giving me a hard time when I was leaving."

"It's okay." I landed a kiss at her cheek.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks. We match." My blue t shirt, jeans and blue hightops did match hers didn't it?

"I guess we do."

"Mmm, I feel a little watched."

"Maybe you are." We walked to the boardwalk, my arms over her shoulders. Though it was pretty hot outside, I didn't want her getting cold. Nor did I want any of these idiots staring at my woman.

"What do you wanna do," she asked, looking up at me. I shrugged.

"Want a prize?" A basketball shooting game caught my eye.

"Sure." Walking up to the booth I took out my money.

"Which one do you want?" Her eyes scanned the prizes.

"The wolf," she pointed to the purple wolf on the wall.

"Kay."

"Winning a pretty prize for the pretty lady," the clerk asked, smiling at Rosy suggestively.

"Yep." I paid him for three balls. I made all three straight in the basket. Both my observers were amazed. "The wolf please." The clerk gave me the wolf before smiling at Rosy again. I put my arm over her shoulders as we walked away. "For you babe," I handed her the stuffed animal.

"Thanks. You were really good. How did you do that?"

"I play basketball. Was MVP all through high school but I started when I was little. Man, I sucked ass back then." She giggled.

"But you seem pretty good now." Shrugging a shoulder, I shook my head.

"Naw, that was just lucky."

"So you are a bit humble. Interesting."

"Hey, I'm not arrogant," I tickled her a little. Smiling up at me, she leaned into me.

"Just a little." Smirking back, my arm pulled her closer. A little boy ran past us, a little girl chasing him. Both of them were giggling. Rosy smiled softly after them. "I've always wanted a baby girl," she explained.

"Really? You didn't want a boy?"

"I want two kids. A boy and a girl."

"What would you name her if you had one?"

"Maria Michelle. I like that name."

"What's your son's name?"

"Daniel Drew."

"Daniel Drew and Maria Michelle. Sounds like a good match to me."

"Yea I guess but first I got to get married before I have another child."

"Why married? Hell we can get into bed right now and have your girl if you want." She giggled.

"I just don't want another child of out wedlock. It's bad enough that Daniel doesn't know his father. If I do have my girl, I at least want her father to be there for her." For some reason, that hurt my heart. I wanted to know Daniel. It isn't like I don't want him. If I do kill Rosy, I will take my son under my wing. Maybe I should tell her. Or maybe I'll just go with my first plan.

"Tell me about how you got raped." Rosy seemed surprised at this.

"Um, alright. Well I had dropped my dad off at the airport and I was walking home and I just got followed, attacked by this gang and one of them raped me. They were all wearing masks so I don't know what he looks like. Danny looks like him."

"How do you know?"

"Well he doesn't have many physical traits from my side of the family."

"What traits does he have that you don't?" She started to look a little nervous.

"Ice blue eyes. Green hair. Naturally really tanned skin. A Hispanic accent."

"Hmm, sounds familiar."

"Yea…" Fidgeting from beneath me, her eyes flicked around nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Sit down, babe," I said, guiding her to an empty bench in a shadowed area. Her eyes stayed locked to the floor.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine," she murmured. I pecked a soft kiss at her lips. My body yearned for hers. To hold her, touch her, be inside her. Shuddering lips met each other once more, my beauty's fear fading. Seeing her nervous and scared pissed me off. She had every reason to be scared but I didn't want her to be. One day, she was going to die. But I silently swore to myself that it wouldn't be by my hand. If someone wanted to hurt her, they were gonna have to get past me first.

**Aw, now let's see if he can keep to that oath. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Why Do I Like You?

**Hello Readers! So this is a nice long chap for you but warning: there is a sex scene in like the middle so just a heads up.**

**Ch. 5 Why Do I Like You?**

"Are you sure you're okay mami," Scourge asked again against my lips.

"Yes," I lied. He was freaking me out. How did he not notice I was hinting that Daniel looked like him? This wasn't normal!

"You seem tensed."

"I'm fine." As he pulled away, I let my nervous breath out. If he found out, all Hell could break loose. I didn't want that at all. This dude was nothing that I had expected him to be. The guy I found isn't mean or cruel but sweet and kind instead. Spending time with him didn't seem so bad at first but now I'm starting to see Daniel in him. Both of them do some of the same gestures. It worried me a little. What if he met Daniel and saw the similarities? He'd put the pieces together and figure it out. But at the same time, maybe he's changed.

"Relax, alright?"

"I am relaxed."

"You're not, I can tell." I fidgeted in my spot, refusing to meet his eyes. My actions seemed to deepen his observation skills. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Date rape," I blurted out without thinking. My eyes widened as what I said sunk into my brain. Dammit. Now his body was the one to tense up.

"Why would you think I would do that?"

Silence.

"Rosalinda?"

More silence.

"Look, whatever happened to you in the past…I'm not going to do that. I promise."

"…How do I know that?"

"You don't. I'm asking for you to just relax around me. I don't want to hurt you."

"I wish I could believe that."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No." Once again, I opened my mouth without thinking. Him leaving me alone might be the best thing though. Then I could get back on track and not be so afraid. But he knows my face. If he wanted to, he would track me down. I know he would.

"Then relax." His thumb rubbed circles into my hand. Taking a deep breath, I let my fears fade away. Being with him right now should be enough to make me alright. He pecked a kiss at my forehead. "Do you wanna go back to my place tonight?"

"And do what?"

"You can meet my sister, my best friend and my nephew if you want."

"So it's not for sex?" He shrugged.

"If you wanna do it then we can."

"In your dreams." A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"Maybe another time then."

"I'll think about it." His smirk grew.

"Good. Positive thinking, I hope."

"Sorry but I don't go in the bed till I know the relationship is serious." Patience overlapped his face.

"Okay, I can wait that long."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. I want to sleep with you but if I gotta wait, I'll wait."

"Oh…thank you." He smirked.

"No problem. So do you wanna come home with me?"

"I guess…"

"If you don't want to, then you don't have to."

"No, I want to. I could use a good cuddle session." His smirk grew. "Let me just call my aunt real quick."

"Okay."

"Rosy, are you okay," Auntie answered, sounding worried.

"I'm fine. I was just calling to tell you I'm not coming home tonight."

"Why not?"

"I'm gonna spend the night at Scourge's."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"This is only the second date."

"I know but we're not going to have sex or anything."

"I can change your mind," Scourge whispered in my ear before sucking on my neck for a second playfully. I hit his shoulder, flipping him off with a smile on my face.

"Alright, just be careful. You know I don't trust him."

"I know, Auntie but I'll be fine. I'll call you in the morning."

"You better or I'm calling the cops."

"Okay. Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too." She put Daniel on the phone. "Momma," he asked into the phone.

"Hi baby."

"Hi!"

"I'm not gonna be home tonight?"

"You're leaving me?" Tears immediately brimmed my eyes. I hated the thought of ever leaving Daniel. Whenever I left or didn't come home, he always assumed I was doing the same thing his father was doing.

"No, honey. I'll be home in the morning."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Be good for Auntie, okay?"

"Yes momma. I love you."

"I love you too." Hanging up, I felt Scourge rest his head on my shoulder.

"Daniel," he asked.

"Yea, he's five."

"Aw."

"Yea, he's pretty cute."

"I'm sorry…that he doesn't know his dad." I shrugged my other shoulder.

"It's whatever."

"I bet if his dad could be there, he would be."

"How would you know? I was raped, Scourge."

"When you rape someone, you don't forget their face."

"Oh so you're a rapist." His head shot up from my shoulders, shooting me a look of disgust.

"No. I only raped one girl."

"You still raped her."

"That doesn't make me feel any better. Especially when I didn't want to do it." His eyes softened as they looked down to the concrete.

"Then why did you?"

"I was forced to." He took a deep breath. "I'm in a gang. It's not your average gang though. We're very elite and my father wanted to send a message."

"To the girl?" He shook his head.

"To her father." Suddenly, it occurred that he forgot who he was talking to or unless he really didn't know who I was. Whichever reason, I had to take the chance to get information out of him.

"Why? What'd he do?"

"He was one of our gang's best agents. He knew everything. Our secrets, our hideouts, all of our profiles. All our enemies' profiles. He made a file of all these things including secrets about all the gangs but especially ours. My father told him not to let it go out his computer but he put it in a microchip. We didn't know that her father was secretly a cop, just using us to bust us in the end. So when he ran away, leaving his daughter behind, we beat her to show him that we weren't kidding around. I wasn't planning on doing the raping but my dad told me to do it at the last minute before we attacked her."

"Do you feel guilt about it?"

"Guilt? Rosy, guilt can't describe how I feel."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that…she was beautiful." For once, it felt like he wasn't talking about me. His voice seemed so sincere and full of hurt. For five years, I swore he had no regrets about that night. But now, hearing his real feelings about what happened and one of them being that I was beautiful…I didn't know what to think.

"She was so beautiful," he continued. "We had been watching her for a while and every time I looked at her, I saw a future." He shook his head. "Her facial expressions, her screams, her desperate attempts to break away. All of it still rings in my head. When I sleep at night, I still see her crying. I hear her screaming. I feel her beating at my arms to get me off." Tears brimmed his eyes. "She didn't deserve what happened to her. None of it was her fault. I wish sometimes that he wasn't her father. But then she wouldn't exist…and you wouldn't be here right now."

"Excuse me," I asked, backing away from him a bit.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that we're at an understanding."

"How did you-"

"I have my ways." Fear shook through me as he glared to me. All sincere emotion I'd seen in him just moments ago was gone. He looked so mean and devious. As if knowing he hurt me was enough.

"Scourge, I-"

"Shut up. You're gonna get home to your son and aunt safe and sound tomorrow morning but I swear on my mother's grave if you say a word about our understanding then I will kill you slowly and painfully, got it?"

"Got it," I murmured.

"Guess our little dates are over huh?" My head shook.

"No, I mean if you don't want them to. I want to date you, if that's okay." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Really now?"

"You're different than what I expected…"

"So you want to date me?"

"If we don't then won't your dad sense that I know something? I mean it seems a little suspicious if we just stop talking to each other for some unknown reason." He smirked.

"I like you, Rose." I shrugged a shoulder.

"You're okay I guess." His smirk grew.

"Babe, I can be more than just okay once you give me a chance."

"I am giving you a chance."

"Not just acting?"

"Nope. I do like you. More now that I know you think I'm beautiful."

"Mmm, I thought you would." He leaned closer into me. His pink plush lips got closer and closer. My eyes fluttered shut when our lips crushed together. His soft lips molded mine slowly, carefully. His tongue licked through to open my mouth, his hot breath colliding with mine right as our tongues did. I let my fingers intertwine with his, my other hand pulling his face closer to mine. Why did my heart beat faster when we kissed so passionately like this? It shouldn't mean shit. Especially now since we're at an "understanding" of who each other are. He was warning me that this could get ugly if they wanted to send my dad another message through me. But why did I not care? I should. I barely know this dude. My heart should not be fluttering at the way he was making out with me. It shouldn't be fluttering at all! He could kill me if he wanted to. At my best bet, he already tried. So why didn't he? I pulled away from the heated kiss, turning my body so I could look down at the concrete. His hand grazed my shoulder softly. "Everything okay?"

"I don't know. We shouldn't be…doing this."

"Rose, things are gonna get suspicious back at HQ if we break up. Now with the information that you know, I can't let you walk away from me."

"What if I tried to? Would you run after me? For what reason? This whole relationship is gonna be a big flat lie."

"I want you, Rosy." I shuddered. He pecked a kiss at my neck. "If you want to, I can save you."

"…How?"

"Don't worry about that. But just don't walk away from this chemistry that we have."

"I'll try." He got up, holding out his hand. "Where are we going," I asked as I took it. Pulling me up, he answered.

"My place." I got nervous. He ran a hand down my cheek softly. "You'll get home safely tomorrow, I promise." Shyly, I leaned my head in his hand.

"Okay," I murmured.

X

"So this is the bachelor pad," I joked as Rosy walked into my mansion. I felt no regret spilling how I felt to her. She had a right to know. Besides, my feelings were true and genuine. In my head, I could picture her in a big fluffy dress someday. Maybe even one day soon it'll come true.

"It's…nice," she said, looking around nervously. Silently, I growled. It pissed me off that she wasn't comfortable around me. Even before I kind of blew my cover, she still knew and was shy as hell. I didn't want to hurt her anymore. Keyword: anymore.

"Just nice?" Leaning in closer to her, I saw her shudder.

"Yea. I've seen better." She smirked teasingly.

"Babe, if you wanna see better than I'll be more than happy to show you," I purred in her ear, pulling the pink haired girl closer to me. She giggled.

"Yea right." I led her into the living where Dante, Javiera, Sean, Caden and Javier were watching some gangster movie. They were all in their pajamas, Sean not wearing a shirt and smoking a blunt. He looked high as hell.

"The fuck I tell you 'bout getting high around my kid," I snapped to him as Javier ran over to me.

"Calm down, Casanova. He's over there and I'm over here. He ain't paying no mind to me anyway," Sean snapped back.

"Who's this, daddy," Javier asked, poking Rosy's leg. She bent down to his height, smiling warmly at him.

"Hi, I'm Rosy, a friend of your dad. What's your name," she asked softly.

"Javier Miguel Delgado," he said proudly.

"You're really pretty, Rosy," Caden said as he approached her.

"Thank you. What's your name," she said putting her hand out to him.

"Caden. It means Fighter 'cause I'm gonna be strong like Uncle Scourge and Daddy when I grow up," he replied, wrapping his small hand around hers.

"I bet you will."

"Have you been making babies with my daddy?" Javier asked, tilting his head.

"Nope."

"Why not? I want to be a big brother!"

"Don't worry, you'll be one someday."

"You think so!"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna be a big brother soon," Caden piped in, smiling crookedly at Rosy. Dante did that smile a lot.

"Really?" She looked over his head at Javiera and Dante. "Congratulations," she told them. Javiera looked surprised.

"Thank you," she said unsurely. Rosy popped back up to stand and walked toward them.

"Rosalinda," she said holding her hand out. Javiera shot a confused look to me while Dante shot right up and hugged her.

"Aww you're huggable! I'm Dante! Scourge is my whore! I'm a pimp," he said loudly, making Rosy giggle. A sting of jealousy hit me. He better let go soon or I'm gonna have to give him a black eye. I also saw Javiera's eyes flash a bit.

"Nice to meet you," Rosy said through her giggles.

"Alright, alright, get off my girl," I said, breaking the hug up.

"So you're his new fuck buddy," Sean said to her. Rosy looked to him.

"Excuse me?"

"You'll be gone in a few weeks, honey, so don't sweat it." She looked a little hurt as she looked down. Javiera looked a little annoyed at the sight of Rosy while Sean was checking her out but still held that same look of disgust. Dante was smiling happily at her. At least he was a nice person. Javier and Caden were poking at Rosy's legs again, turning her attention to them.

"Stop touching my girl, demons," I snapped at them. Caden glared at me.

"I'll stop touching her when I feel like it," he yelled at me. I swear that boy had me written all over him. Though he looked more like Dante, he acted just like Javiera and I.

"But daddy, she has really soft legs," Javier said innocently. Rosy blushed at the comment.

"I know that's why she's mine," I said, pulling her super close to me and out of their grasp.

"She's not yours, Scourge. Not for long," Javiera said, shooting Rosy a glare. Sean laughed.

"Yea, soon enough you'll be gone. Just like the rest of them," Sean joined in.

"What are you guys talking about," Rosy played it off. I could tell she was hurt though. That made me want to rip my siblings' heads off. What the hell made them think they could talk to my girl like that?

"We mean that you won't be around too much longer," Sean replied. "Once Scourge is done with you, you'll be bye-bye."

"Oh."

"So why don't you just get out of here, whore," Javiera said, lighting a cigarette. The hell did I tell them 'bout smoking round these damn kids?

"I should go," Rosy said, looking almost close to tears.

"No," I said, gripping her hip since my arm was around her waist. Her eyes shot up to me in surprise. Then I realized how hard I was gripping her. Loosening my grip, I apologized quietly. My siblings still heard it and shot glares to me.

"Yea, sugar momma, don't go," Dante said.

"No, I should get home. My son didn't really want me to come…"

"Well he was right, we don't want you here," Javiera replied coldly. Dante nudged her with his knee, giving her a disapproving look. Rosy caught it and blushed lightly. Dante never had anything bad to think about anyone but he always thought Rosy was pretty cool when we watched her through the surveillance cameras.

"Get out bitch," Sean said. I couldn't take it anymore. I punched him square in the face making everyone gasp. "You wanna go little brother," he yelled in my face as he shot up.

"Javier and Caden get out," I yelled, shooting warning glares to them. Quickly, they fled the room. My son and nephew weren't gonna be witnessing no violence under my watch.

"Scourge, just take me home," I heard Rosy say as I felt her small hands tug at my bicep. "Come on," she murmured, tugging a little harder. It was kinda cute how she was putting in her all while I felt nothing. I shook off her hands, ordering Dante to get her away from me. He did so, pulling her back.

"So bro, gonna hit me over that little ho you just bought in this house," Sean taunted, shoving me. I shoved him back before starting to throw punches. Nobody ever disrespected my girls. I didn't care who the hell they were. Put down my girl and you're done. Wait, was Rosy my girl? We'd only been on two dates. Did that mean anything to her? I snapped out my thoughts when Sean hit me back. Guess he wasn't as high as I thought. We scrapped for a few minutes before he kicked me where my scars where, making me fall onto my knees. But he wasn't done. He kicked my head before sauntering towards Rosy. I tripped his high ass before he got to her and Dante. After hauling myself up, I kicked him in his gut.

"Asshole," I muttered as I took Rosy back into my arms.

"Are you okay," she asked, her eyes on my torso which I was holding.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." I looked to Dante. "Thanks for getting her away," I told him. He nodded.

"No problem."

"Oh hell no," Javiera said, shooting up. "Let me at her!" Dante quickly held her back as she was trying to charge at Rosy. My girl seemed to be scared. Sean laughed on the floor.

"Kill her, Javiera!" He cheered. I growled. Smacking Javiera and kicking Sean again, my anger grew. Nobody was putting their damn hands on my girl. The fuck does this look like?

"Come on, Rose," I said, pushing her upstairs. I took her to my room. After shutting and locking the door behind me, I pushed her toward the bed gently. "Want some sweatpants and a shirt?"

"Sure," she replied, her voice barely audible. She had her head down, her hair shielding her face from my view. If this girl was crying, somebody was getting their face broken. I got her a pair of my fleece Ed Hardy pajama pants and one my old high school basketball jerseys. Her eyes didn't look up when I put the items up to her. I saw the mascara dripping down her face with the tears. It made me so mad. She took the clothing and went into my personal bathroom to change. I also put on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top with a new pair of socks before lounging on my bed. Rosy emerged a few minutes later in my clothing, looking sexy as ever. Somehow the jersey flaunted her hour glass figure and the pants made her look so short. She had pulled up her hair, leaving a side bang out as well as wiped off all traces of makeup. To me she looked better without the makeup. Her natural beauty was enough.

"Wanna have that cuddle session now," I asked teasingly, holding out my arms. Her eyes went down as she set down her old clothes on the floor. As she climbed into the big bed, I noticed her eyes were red and a little puffy. "Were you crying?"

"No," she replied but it came out a sniffle.

"Come here," I said, gathering her into my arms. Her arms wrapped around me as well, her face snuggling into my neck. Our legs intertwined each other, making us even closer. "I'm sorry about what happened downstairs."

"It's not your fault. I had it coming."

"No you didn't. You did nothing wrong, Rosy."

"But-"

"No buts, babe. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you nor disrespect you."

"Why? I shouldn't mean anything to you."

"You do though." She blushed.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I've never felt this way about a girl before. I think I'm falling in love with you." Her blush deepened.

"We've only been on two dates."

"But we talk every day. You're funny and sarcastic and smart and sexy. I don't understand why you had to be caught up in this but since I got to have this opportunity to get to know you I'm glad you are in this. There's no place I'd rather be right now then here with you." She smiled shyly.

"Are you serious?" Smirking, leaned down closer to her lips.

"Dead serious." I crushed my lips to hers, molding them softly. Or at least I tried to. She kissed me hungrily, her hands tangling in my hair, pulling slightly. It was turning me on. Especially when she started moaning into my mouth when I squeezed her nice ass. Now I was pissed I gave her sweats. Should've gave her some shorts. She started biting my lips seductively as our kisses deepened. Where the hell did she learn how to kiss like this? Fuck it, she's kissing me like this, that's all that matters. I eased myself on top of her slowly, trying not to be too forceful on her. Her legs buckled around my waist shakily. Ignoring it, I pressed my torso up against hers, pushing my hand into her panties. She grabbed my hand before I got there as she pulled away.

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous…"

"About what? We don't have to do anything."

"But I want to…"

"Ohh, did I get you horny?" She rolled her eyes.

"I was just curious to how it would feel if I had sex with you willingly."

"Have you ever had 'willingly' sex before?" She shook her head. "Seriously?"

"I was too scared," she said sheepishly. I pecked a kiss at her forehead.

"Don't be afraid of me, alright? Before we have sex, you have to let go of that fear. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I can't, Scourge."

"You can't what? Believe it?"

"Yes, I mean you already have hurt me. I know that you didn't want to but it still happened. My body won't let it go. I've tried."

"Baby, all you need is time. We don't need to rush or any-"

"What if they kill me?" She blurted out. The fear in her eyes had returned. Her bottom lip quivered as my face took its angered expression. "Scourge," she whimpered when I didn't answer, just stared at her frightened face. Sighing, I leaned my head on her chest, making her shudder. I listened to her heartbeat. It was beating rapidly but what frustrated me was that I didn't know if it was from her crush on me or from her fear. Cautiously, she ran her fingers through my hair. As I raised my head to hover over her face, I pecked kisses up her covered breasts to her neck to her lips.

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you," I whispered against her mouth. She nodded, still looking unsure. I started to get off her when she gripped me.

"Wait, don't you want to…?"

"Not tonight. You're not comfortable. I'm okay with that."

"Oh." My head tilted slightly.

"Did you want me to?"

"Did I want you to what?"

"Make love to you?" She blushed.

"Well I mean, we can do it another time if you-" I cut her off by kissing her. My hands started to go under the jersey to meet her soft warm skin. She sat up, her legs straddling me as she started grinding on me. Thank god she put her hair up. I easily started sucking on her neck, making her moan a few times and her hands' grip on my hair tightened. She ripped the tank top off me, running her hands down my abs. Her neck ripped away from my lips softly. Green irises inspected my tight eight pack and broad chest. "Oh my," she murmured. I smirked, lifting the jersey covering her.

"My turn to say damn," I said as I lifted the shirt off her. She had on a blue lace strapless bra. "Damn niña." A giggle escaped her red lips.

"Seriously?"

"Hell yes." She had the nicest bust I'd ever seen. My hands gripped her hips, pulling her chest against mine as our lips met again. I started massaging her breasts before wrapping my arm around her to get to her bra strap. She pecked kisses on my neck and chest while I unhooked it. We pulled away slightly to let the bra fall from her. Her cheeks tinted red as I looked her over. "You're beautiful niña," I told her, making my accent at its strongest.

"T- Th- Thank you," she stuttered out nervously.

"Don't be shy, babe." Pushing her down on the bed, I started ripping the sweats off her. She helped me by wiggling and kicking them off. Now all that was left was her lace blue underwear. I kissed up her calves and licked her inner thighs till I got to my destination. Slowly, I took off her panties before kissing it softly making her moan. I didn't want to scare her with all the freaky shit I had in my head so I simply licked her clit for a little while before licking up her body till I got to her lips. She slid off my pants and boxers for me. We made out for a while, me rubbing her clit to get her ready. "Just tell me when," I whispered in her ear before returning to her lips.

"Now. Please?"

"Ohh are you begging?" I started grinding against her but didn't enter.

"Don't tease me right now, I need you."

"You sure you want it right now?" She nodded. "Alright." I entered slowly, making her gasp.

"Damn," she muttered against my lips. Smirking, I started moving my hips against hers. "This feels so good," she moaned.

"Yea 'cause I'm going slow but once I go faster it'll feel great."

"Mmm, can't wait." Sucking on her neck, I waited for her to tell me to go faster. Well I didn't exactly hear her say it but her hands scratched my back, indicating me too. So I obeyed, making her breathing get heavy. "Oh!"

"Say my name baby," I said, my head hovering over hers. We were both sweating badly now.

"No," she said with a smirk. I went faster and deeper, making her throw her head back.

"Wanna say it now?"

"No," she moaned. I grunted as I went even faster. "Uh," she said in pleasure.

"I'll only go faster if you don't say it." I knew at a certain point, the fastness would make her go crazy enough. That and I knew she was teasing me. But I didn't want her to climax. Not yet. She felt so good. So hot and smooth. By the look on her face, I knew she was holding back. My hips moved faster.

"Come on baby," I whispered in her ear.

"Scourge," she murmured.

"There ya go. Louder."

"Scourge."

"Scream it."

"Scourge! Scourge! Scourge!" I smirked. "Say my name now."

"Gotta make me." She flipped us over in a second without breaking the connection. "Fuck," I yelled as she immediately went fast. She giggled.

"Make motorcycle noises."

"In your dreams." Faster. Shit. "Alright, alright, room, room. Happy?"

"No."

"Rosy."

"Not my name."

"Rosalinda."

"Like you mean it!"

"Rosalinda!" I half yelled, half moaned. Either way she looked satisfied. Then she stopped.

"Wait, are you wearing a condom?"

"Yes."

"When'd you-"

"When we were getting changed. Trust me: I'm always prepared." She blushed. I flipped her back onto her back, me on top of her.

"Scourge, I have to. I gotta-"

"I know. Me too. On three, alright?" She nodded. I leaned down, making our skin touch. "One." I whispered in her ear.

"Two."

"Three," I said as I released. I felt her do the same as a deep sigh escaped her lips. We breathed hard for a second as we laid intertwined with each other before I got off her. I gave her back her clothing before putting the boxers and pants back on. "Are you hot," I asked Rosy. We were both sweating like dogs.

"A little bit." I got her a pair of basketball shorts before putting on the personal air conditioner in my room.

"You tired," I asked her as she was lounged over my king sized bed, still breathing heavily. She nodded.

"How are you not?" Her face went with realization. "Nevermind." I laid down next to her, wrapping my arm around her. She fought back a smile but lost.

"Was that scary?"

"No but just because we had sex doesn't mean that I trust you."

"I believe it does, beautiful." Red tinted her cheeks again.

"No it doesn't. It just relieved some of the sexual attraction between us."

"Yea, yea. Say what you want."

"I will."

"Fine." I pecked her lips. "But get some sleep. I gotta get you home in the morning. Are you hungry or anything though?" She shrugged.

"Want a slice of pizza? I can heat some up."

"Okay."

"Kay. One or two?"

"One is fine."

"Alright, stay right here, okay? I'm locking the door so nobody can get in. Javier has a key but nobody knows so it'll just be him or me who comes in. If it's anyone else other than us or Dante then scream, alright?" She nodded. I got up and went out the door. I jumped slightly when I saw Javiera and Sean at the end of the hallway. "The fuck are you two doing," I asked.

"The question is what the fuck were you and that bitch doing," Sean retorted.

"What? You mad 'cause I got some and you didn't?"

"You're supposed to be killing her, not having sex with her and caring about her," Javiera stepped in.

"Oh you're gonna try to tell me what _I'm_ supposed to be doing? Let's talk about what _you_ should be doing."

"Huh," Dante asked, walking up to us with a knocked out Caden in his arms.

"Tell him, Javia," I snapped at her. She shot me a glare. Sean looked confused as well. "Tell him!"

"No! You tell him and that whore in your room is gonna be dead!"

"I wish you would! Now tell him!"

"Tell me what? Is everything alright with the baby?" Dante asked, starting to look concerned.

"Dante…the baby isn't yours," I told him softly. His confused face returned again.

"What are you talking about? Of course the baby's mine."

"No, D. It's someone else's." Dante looked hurt. His eyes went from me to his girlfriend.

"He's kidding right," he asked her. She looked down.

"No…he's not. This baby is some other man's baby."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" We all jumped at Dante's outburst. Even Caden woke up and gave his dad a weird look. Dante was a very chill person so when he had an outburst, it surprised everyone. "HOLD THE DAMN PHONE! WHO THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH? WERE YOU CHEATING ON ME? DID YOU GET RAPED? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

All of our eyes were saucers as we stared at Dante who was shooting daggers at my sister. He handed me Caden, calmly asking me to take him to his room. I could see the hurt in his eyes but also the gratefulness that I told him. Like I told Javiera before, if she thought I was gonna lose my best friend over her bullshit then she's fucking stupid. As I went off to Caden's room, Sean went down the hall to his own. "Uncle Scourge, are mommy and daddy gonna break up," he asked with a frown.

"Probably bud," I told him softly. I wasn't gonna bullshit him. After putting him in bed, I went downstairs to get Rosy and I some pizza. The yelling upstairs was too loud though. IT echoed through the whole house. Caden was a heavy sleeper so I know he wouldn't notice. Sean would pop in some music and tone it out. Javier was a different story…

"Daddy, why they fighting," he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Auntie cheated on Uncle Dante with a douchebag," I told him simply.

"That's so mean."

"I know." He hugged my leg, tugging at the fabric. I put him up on the counter.

"You hungry?" He shook his head.

"Can I sleep in your room?"

"Sure, bud. Did you eat something though?"

"No."

"Want a slice of pizza? Me and Rosy are eating some."

"Okay." He helped carry up the pizza slices to my room where Rosy was sitting on the bed, looking through an old yearbook. "Rosy, we gots foods for you," Javier announced as we walked in. She smiled at him at he gave her a plate.

"Thank you, Javier."

"Call me Jav," he said with a wink.

"Alright, no hittin on my girl," I said, giving him his plate as I sat down next to Rosy. After flipping on a movie to keep Javier occupied, I looked down at Rosy who was getting into the movie as well. For some odd reason, the way she was taking small bites of her pizza was turning me on. Why? I do not know.

"What are we watching," she asked, glancing at me.

"Elmo in Grouch Land."

"Oh my gosh, I loved this movie when I was Javier's age!" I laughed.

"I liked it too." She giggled.

"I wanted to marry Elmo."

"Tell Elmo to get a life." She giggled again. I pecked a kiss at her cheek. Javier fell asleep halfway through the movie. I tucked him in at the one side of the bed as he curled up with his little stuffed monster. Rosy and I cuddled on the other side till she fell asleep. Javier woke up when he heard more yelling and banging. He crawled in between us, cuddling up with Rosy instead of me. "Traitor," I teased, making him laugh. Rosy only smiled down at him, pecking a kiss at his forehead. I wrapped my arms around them as they fell back asleep. For some reason, I could get used to this. All I needed was Daniel in this picture then I'd have it. My family. My two sons and my beautiful wife. Whoa, wife? Geez, I need to go one step at a time. First, I need to figure out how to get out this mission. And second, I had to put up with Hell.

**Hehe, soo very long chap! Next chapter...idk, maybe family fluff and little bit of some gang action. Who knows, but please tell me what you'd like to see when you:**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Some Fun

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 6 Some Fun**

"Rose," I heard Scourge whisper softly, a hand shaking my shoulder. Groaning, I buried my face into the pillow as I turned onto my stomach. "Come on, don't be difficult babe."

"I'm tired," I whimpered. We were up pretty late last night and it was too early for this.

"I know. Let me get you home and then you can go back to sleep in your bed." Reluctantly, I hauled myself up. Scourge looked sleepy as hell. It made me giggle at his appearance. His eyes were barely open, dark bags under his eyes, his mouth gaping open slightly, his shoulders slumped and his hair messy. "What are you laughing at?"

"You look like you're recovering from a hangover." He rolled his eyes.

"Speak for yourself."

"Nah, I probably look better than you." He scowled. "Aw, are you cranky?"

"Something like that." I sat up on my knees, pecking his cheek.

"Well Mr. Grumpy, get happy!"

"I thought you were tired."

"I am but I like to wake up happy."

"The fuck," he muttered as he wandered off to grab my dress from last night. I slid off the bed to receive the clothing from him.

"Thanks for letting me stay over," I murmured as I started slipping off his clothes.

"You're welcome here anytime," he muttered before yawning. His eyes searched my body as if he hasn't seen it before. It made me feel a little odd. He slept with me twice already, what more does he want? After I changed, we went downstairs to the front door.

"Rosy, where ya goin," Javier asked, poking his head out from the living room. Caden also poked his head out to see what was going on.

"I'm going home," I replied, shooting them a warm smile. They both were too adorable. Javier with his short auburn waves and innocent smile. Then there's Caden with his devious smirk and head full of messy orange curls.

"Why?" Caden asked, looking a little pissed about it.

"Because she has to. She promised her aunt that she'd come home. She'll be back tonight," Scourge explained to the two toddlers.

"I will," I asked, raising an eyebrow up at him. He smirked lazily.

"Yea, I mean if you wanna go out on another date tonight," he purred, grabbing my hand.

"Ew," the two kids said in unison as they poked their heads back into the separate room.

"I'd love to. Then we can talk about that free tattoo." He opened the front door.

"I don't know. Tattoos hurt ya know."

"I said talk, not that I'm going to get one." He chuckled, opening the passenger door of his car for me. The ride home was comfortingly silent at first until I fell asleep. Scourge kept snapping at me to stay awake. He was awfully cranky this morning. "Oh shut your cranky ass up," I said after the fifth time he snapped at me.

"Hey, if I can't sleep then you can't either."

"Whatever. Are you always this cranky in the morning?" He plucked me. "Ow! I'll take that as yes." He rolled his eyes. "You do know where I live right?" He nodded. "Talk." His shoulders shrugged. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. I'm sorry if I'm being an ass but I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"You didn't hear the arguments last night?"

"I did but I didn't' want to intrude…"

"Dante's flipping out and Javiera is getting on my damn nerves. Dante has been nothing but a good fucking man to her and what the fuck does she go off and do? Cheat on him with some other guy who probably doesn't give a shit about her!" I flinched at the coldness of his tone. "Sorry but it's just gonna be Hell these next few days."

"I'm sorry all of this is happening."

"It's not your fault. I should apologize about my siblings' actions last night. They shouldn't have jumped on you like that when you did nothing wrong."

"Scourge, they know who I am. It was expected. Don't apologize. You should be like that toward me too."

"But I'm not."

"I don't understand why."

"Because I care about you. I mean, sure I just thought you were hot at first but then I got to know you. You're a really great girl, Rosy." I blushed.

"Thanks. Oh, here's my house," I said pointing to it. He stopped the car. "Thanks again for last night."

"How much of last night," he said with a wink. My blush darkened.

"All of it."

"So…"

"What?"

"How was I?" My eyes tried to meet his but I was too embarrassed at his question. In all honesty, he was amazing. I never thought that someone could make me feel as good as he did.

"You were…good."

"Good? Mmm, I bet I can do better than that tonight."

"That's if I let you on me." He slid closer to me, putting his lips to my ear.

"I am very convincing," he purred his hand wandering down to my area. A small whimper escaped my lips as he gently traced his fingers across it. "Besides, you felt very, very good." I tried to close my legs but his hand kept them open. "So hot and tight and smooth." He pecked kisses at my neck. "I don't know how I'm gonna have to wait to actually taste you. I'm very impatient," he murmured into my skin, making me shudder in pleasure. His lips smirked onto my skin as he licked my birth mark. I hated being frozen like this in his arms. Being in his control is not favorable. Ice blue eyes became leveled with my jade green ones. His thick eyelashes batted together gracefully as he blinked a few times till his eyes settled in a soft gaze on me. Specks of silver began to appear in his eyes. Why did his eyes have to be so damn pretty? I took my vision down to his full pink lips which he bit bashfully, showing some of his sharp teeth. Slowly, I let my hand reach up to touch his cheek, sliding down to his neck. My thumb lightly grazed the edge of his silky green hair. The arm he had wrapped around my waist pulled me closer to me while the hand between my legs started tracing again, sending little tingles through my body. If Auntie was watching us right now, I was so gonna get an earful when I got in the house. His lips slowly started toward mine. When they connected, I swear there were about a million butterflies running through my body. How could he do this to me when no other guy could? How when his lips molded mine that my heart pumped faster than a hummingbird's wings? Why when he touches me that tingles get sent throughout me? Why him? His tongue slowly slipped between my lips, entering my mouth. My hand that had went into his hair gripped tighter as he deepened the kiss, our tongue battling though our lips were still moving in sync. His fingers' gentle tracing had turned into his hand rubbing me softly. Every time his muscles flexed in resistance to forcing me down and fucking the hell out of me, I felt myself gain more respect for him. He wasn't the guy I thought he was. Instead he's the guy that most girls dream of. He respects my wishes of where he can touch and what he can do to me. Any other guy I know would've drove off and took us somewhere so that we could have sex despite what I wanted to do or what curfew either of us had. I moaned in his mouth when he pressed his hand harder against me. My hormones were racing. All I wanted to do was wrap my legs around his sexy hips and pull his body down onto mine. But I couldn't do that. Not while we were out front of my house in his truck. He pulled away with a satisfied sigh. He pecked a kiss at my forehead as he finally moved his hand from between my legs. Every inch of my lower body still felt his hand though as well as the small tingles.

"I should get in the house," I murmured.

"Yea, sorry," he breathed.

"When are you picking me up tonight?"

"Eight. Bring some sexy PJs with you." I shoved his arm.

"Just for that, I'm bringing a pair of unattractive pajamas."

"Oh please. You look sexy in everything." I scoffed.

"Trust me, not everything." He chuckled. I pecked another kiss at his lips before hopping out the car. Well as I got out the car, he slapped my ass, making me turn and pluck him in the nose. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked up the stoop stairs and into the house. Before closing the door behind me, I waved to him. He honked once before driving off.

"What was that," I heard a familiar voice say. My body froze up.

"A friend," I murmured.

"That didn't look like just a friend."

"Dean, I-" A cold hand hit my face as soon as I turned.

"What? You can explain? You little whore," he hissed down at me. Since his voice was low, I knew that my aunt and Daniel were around. Hell if Dean was here then my mother must be too. Dean is my mom's match for me. We were childhood friends, then he got really mean. Everyone thinks he's still the sweet charming boy he was when we were growing up but I knew otherwise. To him I was his girl but I knew damn well I didn't belong to him. It made me uncomfortable when I thought of him being around Daniel when I wasn't here this morning. I shot a kick at his leg, making him swear quietly. I got up and walked into the kitchen, seeing my mom, aunt and Daniel at the kitchen table.

"Morning," I announced. They all looked over at me.

"Mommy," my little boy shouted as he shot out his chair and ran up to me. I hugged him tightly, running my fingers through his silky green hair. It reminded me of Scourge's hair. His wide blue eyes stared up at me as a geeky grin creeped up his face. "I missed you so much mommy! Did you have fun at your friend's house," he asked.

"I did. Thanks for asking. Did you sleep alright?" He nodded his head. "Good." I pecked a kiss at his forehead.

"You went out in that," my mother's New Jersey accented voice rang out to me. I looked up at her reluctantly. Her skin was a little tanner than the last time I saw her, her curly white-blonde hair cascading down her back, her bright golden eyes curious but a disgusted frown shaped her full red frosted lips. Her long skinny fingers picked pieces at a bagel.

"Yes. I did," I said, my voice hard. When my mom left my dad and I, our relationship got strained. Seriously strained. Sure she still popped in to take me out for bonding time but I didn't see her the same anymore. Especially since she left dad for another man. Suddenly, my thoughts took a track to what was happening with Dante and Javiera. Would Caden have a strained relationship with his mother as well since she's basically leaving Dante? Or is she taking her son with her?

"Goodness, no wonder he couldn't take his hands off you in that car. How much did he pay you?"

"Marissa," Auntie scolded my mother, shooting her a look of disbelief.

"What," my mom asked. "She looks like a hooker so I thought maybe she was. I mean her job at the hospital is only low profit."

"At the moment," I growled. That low profit was actually much more than she thought it was. Hell, when I get a promotion, I'll be rolling in dough. Dealing with surgeries is not easy, especially being the head nurse of everything. "And I'm not a hooker. Scourge is just this guy I'm dating."

"Scourge? Who the hell names their child Scourge," my mom said, finding his name funny. I growled.

"What's going on," Dean asked innocently, coming up behind me.

"Rosy's boy toy is named Scourge. What kind of a name is that," my mom laughed. Auntie shook her head while Daniel only shrugged, going back to the table to finish his stack of pancakes.

"Go shower and change and I'll cook you some breakfast," Auntie said, shooting me an apologetic smile. I should've come home last night. Then they wouldn't have seen all of that. But then again, it wouldn't have happened because me and Scourge wouldn't have slept together. That is something I actually don't regret.

"Okay," I murmured, sliding past Dean. After my nice long shower, I changed into a purple V-neck tee with a pair of jean shorts and some purple converses. I brushed out the curls in my hair so that it would be wavy and just took some side strands and tied them together in a small ponytail in the back of my head. Then I trotted downstairs and into the kitchen where a new batch of cinnamon pancakes and a glass of chocolate milk were waiting for me. I sat down next to Dean who was eating his own stack of pancakes. He shot me a warm smile. I knew it was fake but whatever. I poured some warm maple syrup on my pancakes before digging in. My mom was still frowning at me. "What," I asked, my mouth full. That only made her frown deepen.

"You just don't look ladylike."

"I don't give a shit." Her jaw dropped, exposing her bright white perfect teeth. My mom was a freaking Barbie doll. She was skinny, had curves in all the right places, was beautiful but she was so controlling. I think it came from my grandmother who put her in all kinds of pageants when my mom was a kid. Then she followed in her mom's footsteps and tried to do the same to me. But of course, being the in between girly and tomboy girl I am, I didn't approve of doing it. Besides, I enjoyed being none ladylike. Especially around her. Mom took a deep breath before forcing a smile.

"So what did you and your friend do last night?"

"I met his siblings who hate me. I also met his nephew and son who are both three. They love me and they are adorable."

"He has a son?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, his name is Javier. He's so cute. He has the cutest little accent."

"I see."

"I also met his best friend who is pretty cool."

"But what did you two do?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"He was my motorcycle." Dean choked on his milk beside me. Auntie giggled. My mom looked surprised and disgusted. "He's a fast motorcycle." I checked around the kitchen once more to make sure Daniel wasn't in here. He didn't need to hear that. Then he'd start asking questions that I didn't really want to answer. "He even made noises just for me." I put out my hands as if they were gripping motorcycle handles. "Room, room."

"You're a disgrace."

"Why? Because I'm enjoying life? Because I'm not with Dean like you want me to be? Because I'm not little Ms. Perfect like you?" Mom's face seemed to be turning red out of anger.

"No because you're engaging in physical activity with a man who you barely know."

"Oh I know him alright," I muttered, turning back to my pancakes.

"And what does that mean?" My eyes looked to Auntie who sighed.

"The boy she's dating is the one who raped her and got her pregnant with Daniel." Mom shot up and her hand smacked across my face before I even had time to register Auntie's words. I flew out my chair onto the floor. In alarm, I looked up at my mother who was towering over me.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU STUPID TOO?"

"No."

"WELL IT SEEMS LIKE IT! HE RAPED YOU! HOW MUCH MORE SPECIFIC CAN I GET THAT HE'S NOT THE ONE FOR YOU? GOD, YOU'RE SUCH A STUPID BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER GAVE BIRTH TO SOMETHING AS WORTHLESS AND SLUTTY AS YOU!" Her words took a sting to my heart.

"You know what: FUCK YOU!" I grabbed Dean's half empty plate of pancakes and his new glass of milk and poured it all over my mother who screamed. Daniel walked into the room to see what the ruckus was about and laughed when he saw my mother.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD!"

"Do not talk to my son that way," I growled at her. My glare at her intensified. I was like a lioness when it came to Daniel. She was already screwing around with me so I was already pissed but mess with Daniel. Oh man, she may be my mother but she can take her stuck up ass back to New Jersey with a black eye and a few broken ribs.

"Your son is a sick hyperactive annoying ugly little bastard," my mom hissed. Right now it pained me that she looked just like me. I didn't want to look into her wide eyes and see my mirror reflection of her.

"Go to Hell."

"I vacation there." I broke our intense glare contest to grab Daniel's hand and storm out the house.

"Rosy," Auntie called after me.

"I'm taking Daniel to the park," I yelled back.

"Mommy, why was Grandma covered in that stuff? She looked so nasty," Daniel snickered once we were outside the house. We made our way down the street, walking toward the big park that was a couple blocks away. I giggled myself, remembering that she did look a mess.

"Let's just say that that's what happens when you piss mommy off."

"Ohh. Hey, when do I get to meet your boyfriend?"

"Well, I have some things to tell you…"

"What is it, mommy?"

"My boyfriend is your daddy." Daniel's face lit up.

"OMG REALLY?" I giggled.

"Yes, really." I knew Daniel would see the comparisons once they met. "And you have a little brother."

"I do? I'm a big brother?" I could feel Daniel's hand shaking of excitement.

"Yes, and you have a younger cousin as well."

"Whoa. Did he tell you why he left us?"

"Well at the time that I had you, he couldn't afford to take care of us so he didn't want us living poorly so he waited until he had the money to come back for us." I felt bad about lying to Daniel but he was too young to really understand what happened right now.

"Oh, at least he came back." I nodded as we reached the park. Daniel released my hand to go play. I took a seat on a bench, pulling out my phone. After punching in Scourge's number, I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello," he growled after a few rings.

"Hey babe," I said happily.

"Oh hey," he said, his voice brightening up. "What's up?"

"I just told Daniel you're his father. He wants to meet you."

"Alright, I'll make an appearance before I pick you up."

"Wait, can I talk to you about something?"

"Anything."

"Well my mom was here this morning." There was a rustle on his end.

"Do you not like your mom?"

"I hate her. She thinks that she's the queen of everything and she tries to make decisions for me. Hell, she even picked out a guy for me to marry and keeps bringing him around."

"That's fucked up. You don't like him though, right?"

"Me like Dean? Oh god no! We grew up together so I only really see him as a friend."

"Good. Does he like you?"

"I honestly don't even know. He's overprotective over me but that could just be the brotherly instinct." Well other than him being an ass and hitting me then he's like my brother. He is nice sometimes but his childhood wasn't a very good upbringing so it traumatized his emotions and mentality a bit.

"Maybe. All I know is that he better keep his damn hands off you or he's gonna lose a few teeth." I giggled. "What did your mom do?"

"She called me a whore, a slut, a hooker, stupid and worthless. She called Daniel an annoying little bastard. And-"

"Oh hell no. Please tell me you kicked her ass for insulting you and your son."

"Well let's just say that she now has a new pancake and milk makeover." Scourge howled with laughter on the other end. I cracked a smirk for a second but let it drop. "But she also said something about you…" His laughs died down immediately.

"What about me?"

"She made fun of your name. Then she criticized me for dating you because of what happened in the past…"

"No offense, but your mom seems like a bitch."

"No offense taken. I think she's a bitch too." He chuckled.

"So, you just needed to blow off some steam?"

"Yea, thanks for listening."

"I could listen some more if you want."

"Maybe later."

"Okay but if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here."

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to hang up or…?"

"Oh, um are you doing anything?"

"Nope."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, seriously." He yawned. "I think I might take a nap though."

"Lucky."

"What are you up to?"

"With Daniel at the park."

"Aw, mother son bonding?" He teased.

"Haha, very funny," I replied dryly. He chuckled. "So what are you gonna be up to today?"

"I don't know. Maybe go to work for extra money."

"What do you do?"

"I work in this warehouse. Basically I lift heavy stuff all day."

"Then how come you're so scrawny," I teased. I could imagine him rolling his eyes.

"Babe, please. You know I'm buff."

"You have muscles, I'll give you that."

"Mmm."

"Are you tired?"

"Yea."

"Okay well get some rest…"

"No, don't hang up. I like hearing your voice." I blushed. We talked on the phone for a few hours until he fell asleep on me. I sent him a text after hanging up. Daniel and I walked back home and I decided to take a nap myself.

X

"Where ya goin," Caden asked as I walked downstairs in my cotton fitted green t shirt that said "Sexy and I Know It" in black graffiti letters, black jeans and my green hightops. He was sitting on the couch with Javiera watching TV. Her eyes were bloodshot and tear stains still remained on her face.

"Gonna pick up Rosy," I answered, eyeing my sister. I didn't feel any pity for her at all. She brought it upon herself. "What's your problem," I asked Javiera.

"Nothing," she snapped, glaring over at me. "Why the fuck did you tell him?"

"He was going to find out anyway, Javia. It's better to hear from someone close to him than some stranger like a doctor. It's bad enough that he didn't hear the whole truth from you. It's already bad that you cheated on him in the first place."

"Whatever."

"Did he leave?"

"No. He just took a drive."

"Did you guys break up?"

"What do you think?"

"Just asking. Dante has a big heart. But you should be ashamed of yourself for doing that to him. He has done nothing but care about you."

"Oh, as if you're not going to do something to that little girl toy of yours! When are you going to kill her? Dad's starting to get impatient!"

"I know! I'm working on it!"

"How so," I heard my dad's voice ring behind me. Caden quivered slightly before getting up and walking out the room. My sister also seemed a little intimidated. Reluctantly, I turned to face my dad's irritated ice blue eyes. I wasn't a mirror image of him but I did act like him at times.

"I need her trust so that I can get deeper information on her father. Besides, we don't know where the micro-chip is. I have a feeling he left it with her somewhere."

"Why do you think so?"

"Who else does he trust more than her?" My dad's irritation lit up a bit. "Exactly. She either knows it or she doesn't. Either way, I have a feeling that she has it."

"And how exactly do you plan to get it from her?"

"Like I said, trust. She knows who I am, I know who she is. But she's looking past it. If she forgets for a split second and hands it over or shows me then we'll be free to go."

"Does she know where her father is?"

"No. She said the last time she saw him was that he was getting on a plane."

"A plane to where?"

"Italy." My dad raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting."

"Why?"

"He just left from there."

"To where?"

"We don't have an exact location yet. But good work." His eyes flicked to my sister. "Javiera, we need to talk." She looked scared. I shot her one last glare before walking out. When I arrived at Rosy's house, I got out the car and approached her front door. Nervousness started to eat at me. What if her family didn't like me? Oh what the hell, of course they're not gonna like me. I raped her for goodness sakes! That's probably all they care about. A little boy a year or two older than Javier opened the door. He had wide ice blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, green hair that fell into his face and was a mirror image of me when I was his age despite his bigger eyes. He gave me a white teeth filled smile.

"Hi dad," he said proudly. I smiled myself. He was beautiful. Bending down, I gave him a tight hug.

"Oh, hello," I heard Rosy's aunt's voice say. I looked up at the older woman.

"Auntie, this is my dad!" Daniel said happily. He tugged me inside. Her aunt shot me a weak smile.

"Hi, my name's Kira. You must be Scourge. Such a pleasure to meet you," she said extending her hand. I shook it, noticing that it was shaking slightly.

"Mucho Gusto, senorita," I said in my full accent. I even kissed her hand before shooting her a charming smirk. Kira seemed surprised and freaked out.

"Who's this," I heard an unfamiliar female voice say as I heard heels clack up to us. We both looked over to see a tall, skinny but curvy woman with long white blonde hair, piercing gold eyes and Italian tanned skin though she had a Jersey accent. She looked like Rosy, just a bit older and classier.

"I'm Scourge, Rosy's friend," I said, holding out my hand to her. She looked disgusted, crinkling her nose. I avoided the term boyfriend because I wasn't sure if Rosy addressed me that way.

"Marissa," she said, not shaking my hand. My hand shot down, being shoved in my pockets. It wasn't like it was gonna bite her. I licked my dry lips, avoiding the two women's' gazes on me. Daniel was too busy scrutinizing me to really notice the tension in the room. At least he didn't judge me. Reluctantly, I met Kira's gaze, seeing a soft small smile. I raised an eyebrow. She shook her head.

"You're just very polite," she said as mannerly as she could.

"Were you expecting a pig," I retorted, keeping my tone calm. She seemed at ease though Marissa seemed taken aback.

"Actually, yes. You did-"

"I know what I did. Think I liked it?"

"Yes, I do. Especially since Daniel is standing right here." I bared my teeth slightly. Her eyes widened a bit at their sharpness and my action. Yes, when I feel threatened or get angry, I will bare my teeth like a dog or wolf. I'm very territorial. Especially over my thoughts and the people I care about. I took a deep breath.

"Yes, the pleasure was great but the pain and struggling of your niece has given me nightmares every night for the past five years. I haven't forgiven myself for that night even though it wasn't my decision." Kira sent a glare at me. Fuck you. I didn't give a damn if they forgave me or not. Rosy did and to me, that's all that mattered.

"What's going on," I heard my girl say as she walked into the room. She was in a in a dark yellow no sleeved fitted dress that had sewing designs down the side and in the back with knee high dark yellow heels. Her pink hair waved down her shoulders, her eye shadow being a dark gold, her lips a light shade of red and that black rose necklace on her neck. Every time I saw her, she had it on. I'd have to ask about it later.

"Just asking questions," Kira said, still glaring at me. Rosy came to my side, wrapping her arm around my bicep.

"About what?"

"About his raping you," Marissa shot out coldly.

"Can we just drop that?"

"No, we can't," the older two woman said in unison.

"Why not? I did so why can't you guys? I really like him."

"You're dating a rapist," Marissa snapped at her daughter. Rosy's eyes shot me an apology. I shrugged carelessly.

"I've been called worse," I told her.

"Let's get out of here," she said, tugging on my arm.

"Yes, please go give him a blowjob," Marissa said mockingly. The fuck?

"Ouch," I muttered as Rosy dug her nails in my arm out of anger from her mother.

"Sorry," she murmured to me as she hurried me out the house.

"I agree, you mom is a bitch," I said with a lazy smirk.

"I'm really sorry about what happened back there."

"Don't worry about it. I had it coming." I opened the door for her. She hopped into the car and pecked my lips.

"Thanks for understanding."

"No problem." I hopped into the driver's seat. "You look beautiful, by the way," I said, picking the rose up from the dashboard and handing it to her. She blushed but pecked a kiss at my cheek.

"Thank you." She landed a butterfly kiss at my neck, making a small tingle fill my stomach.

"You wanna play games don't you?" She raised an eyebrow, burying her face into my neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"This morning."

"Oh right. Yea, this is totally revenge," she said, running her hand over me through my jeans and sucking on my neck. I bit my lip to keep me from moaning.

"You're gonna get it tonight babe," I said, turning my head toward her. She smirked.

"No, you're gonna be my motorcycle again," she said before engaging me in a nice sensual kiss. Her tongue slipped into my mouth slowly as she pulled me closer.

"Do I have to make noises," I murmured against her lips.

"Yes. But believable ones. Not that crappy noise you did last night." I chuckled.

"I'm sorry. And what are you gonna be for me?"

"Meow," she purred.

"Oh, you freak." She giggled.

"Let's get to dinner so that we can hurry and get home before we end up having sex right here in this car."

"As you wish, baby." I pecked a kiss at her forehead before starting the car.

X

"Whoa," she murmured. We had just got done doing all this freaky shit to each other. I was surprised she handled it all. This girl truly was something else.

"Mmm," I said, starting to suck on her neck. She pulled me closer as I eased myself back up onto her. Her body was tired so I just decided to make hickeys on her neck. Besides, she tasted so good.

"Scourge," she half murmured, half moaned.

"Yes mami."

"I really like you." I leaned my head up to look into her eyes.

"I really like you too."

"Do you think that you'll love me someday?" I nodded without hesitating to think. She smiled. "I think I'll love you too someday." I pecked her lips before returning to her neck. Her grip on me tightened as she started to squirm beneath me. A smirk made it's way up my lips. She only did that when I was hitting a weak spot but didn't want to show her reaction. I licked and bite the spot, making her moan reluctantly. "Okay, okay I submit, now get off me. I'm tired."

"Make me," I said teasingly. She made an effort to push me off but I grabbed both her wrists and pinned her arms above her head. She started moving her hips up to move me. "Are you humping me," I said with a raised eyebrow. She laughed.

"No. At least I don't think I am." She stopped moving. I pouted.

"What'd you stop for?"

"Oh hush!" I kissed her once more before getting off her. She curled up next to me, wrapping her arms around me and leaning her head on my chest. My arms locked around her small figure, pulling her up against me. I heard my phone ringing. Carefully, I picked it up.

"Hello," I answered drowsily.

"Scourge," Dante asked.

"What's up?"

"Get over here now, we got trouble."

"Where? HQ? What happened?"

"Javiera's dude. He's a rival."

"Say what?"

"No time to explain. Come here now before your dad gets even more pissed." I hung up and carefully moved from under Rosy who wasn't asleep yet.

"Where are you going," she asked.

"Sorry but some shit happened so I got to get to HQ? And don't worry, it's about my dad. Just stay here okay?" She nodded. I kissed her lips before walking out the door in my new clothes. Javiera just had to get us into trouble, didn't she?

**Quick update i know but this whole chap just came easily to me for some reason. Next chap, some stuff's gonna go down- i think haha.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Oops!

**Scourge, Rosy and Jules belong to Sega. The rest are mine :) Oh and warning: sex scene near the end. Lol, i'm sorry but stories like this need some naughtiness ;)**

**Ch. 7 Oops!**

Not in a gang, my Spanish ass. I was utterly pissed as I walked into HQ. That douche lied to my sister and knocked her up. That's just perfect isn't it? I walked into the meeting room where Javiera, Dante, his dad, my dad and my sister's dude, all tied up, was in. The rest of my gang were blocking the exits. Javiera's eyes shown with fear as tears fell from her eyes. "I really didn't know daddy," she whimpered. That earned her a smack in the face. My dad hated it when we called him 'dad' or 'daddy'. We weren't his equals but yet we weren't his children. It was really fucked up.

"Scourge," Trey, Dante's dad, greeted me. I nodded to him, crossing my arms. My eyes went to Javiera who was now holding her red cheek. I'm surprised he hasn't punched her yet.

"Where the hell is your brother," my dad asked. I shrugged a shoulder.

"What the hell is going on? That's what I'd like to know."

"What does it look like?" I bit my tongue, trying not to earn a punch from my dad. Luckily, Sean rushed into the room to save me.

"Sorry, I'm late," he muttered. Jules only nodded, his cold eyes going to my sister.

"You are pregnant with his baby right," he asked, nodding to the tied up man behind him.

"I think it's his," she whimpered. He gripped her by her hair, pulling her out her seat.

"You think," he asked calmly.

"Yes, I mean I'm not exactly sure. Dante or Travis. Either one of them could be it."

"Javiera, what the hell did me and Scourge tell you about being a whore," Sean yelled, obviously angry as well now.

"Neither of you are the boss of me," she yelled back at him.

"When you have to kill that baby, you'll wish we were," I said lowly. She glared at me.

"Oh shutup! Don't even make me start about you and that girl!" Jules' eyes went to me.

"What," he growled, dropping Javiera.

"Nothing's going on," I mumbled.

"Liar! They've been sleeping together! He's even falling in love with her! He can't get the guts to kill her!" Javiera exclaimed. Before I could even open my mouth to explain myself, a nice blow to my jaw was given. Then a deep punch to my stomach, making me cough up blood as I fell on my knees.

"Didn't I tell you not to fuck this up," Jules growled from above me. I spit some blood out my mouth as I got up. He only punched me back down. "Answer me!"

"Yes. But I can explain."

"I'm listening."

"She's bound to have something that her father left behind. How are we supposed to find that something if she's dead?"

"Take it from her and then kill her."

"Fine." Rosy's innocent face filled my head. I'll just have to get her out of town and change her identity when it's time. He threw a gun down to me.

"Shoot your sister's stomach or shoot this rival." I got up, staggering a bit.

"Any other options?" My father gave me his blank stare. "Alright, fine." I looked between my sister and her "lover". If I shot him then there'd be problems but if I shot Javiera… She was my sister. I couldn't hurt her like that, could I? Either way, I'd be hurting her. The gun in my hand felt heavier in my hand. "Sorry, Javia," I said, pointing the gun. She closed her eyes, lowering her head. I pulled the trigger a few times. My sister opened her eyes, looking at me in confusion…then anger.

"How could you shot him," she yelled, shooting up from her seat and charging at me. I dared her to hit me. I would knock her little ass into next week.

"Because I didn't want to hurt the baby and besides, he's not dead," I said, handing my dad back his gun. "If it's Dante's child, I'll make sure to shoot you personally," I growled at her.

"Like you could kill your own sister."

"No, I wouldn't kill you. But I would make sure you don't have another baby in your life. Next time, don't be a whore," I said before turning on my heel. The smell of Travis' blood was starting to fill the room and it was starting to irritate me. I went straight back home to my babe who was still in bed. She was holding Javier who was asleep.

"He woke up looking for you," she said, handing him to me.

"Thanks," I muttered before going to put my son back in his bed. Lately, he's been waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares. The next time I see Fiona, I might choke slam her for whatever traumatized my son. Rosy seemed worried as I wordlessly undressed till I was in my boxers and slid in bed next to her.

"Is everything okay," she asked softly.

"Does it look like everything's okay," I growled. Flinching slightly from my tone, she shrugged.

"Just worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"You can talk to me if you want. I won't tell anyone."

"No."

"But-"

"Just go to sleep, Rosy."

"Okay," she murmured, lying back down. "Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Oh." I lay on my side, not facing her. My eyes dropped into a deep sleep.

X

I awoke to a knocking at his bedroom door. My eyes shot open, looking over to see him still knocked out. Quietly, I slipped out the bed and opened the door a crack. His twin sister was standing there, tear stains on her face. Cautiously, I opened the door a bit wider. "He's asleep," I told her.

"I figured but I was wondering if I could talk to you," she said softly, looking around sheepishly.

"Me?" She nodded.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about my behavior the other day. It's just that Scourge isn't supposed to be sleeping with the enemy."

"I understand. My family feels the same way about him." I looked down at her bulging stomach. "How many months are you?"

"Five," she whispered as she rubbed it.

"Once again, congratulations."

"Thank you. This may sound bad but I don't know who the father is."

"It's okay; sometimes the heart does crazy things." She let out a small laugh.

"Yea, tell me about it." She looked me in the eyes. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that I hope you stick around. Scourge needs a girl like you to hold him down."

"I'm sorry too if I'm causing any problems around here."

"It's not that. Scourge and I never had the best sibling relationship."

"What brother and sister do though?"

"No, I mean that we hate each other."

"You do?"

"Yup. We were never close but after our mom died, he just wanted to cut off all ties. Sure, he was around to teach me wrong from right but he was never there for me as a brother. I don't know why but he just pushes everyone he loves away from him. Well everyone except Dante. He's the only one who can get into Scourge's head. Just keep that in mind when he comes off cold."

"Maybe he's afraid of losing them. Was he close to your mom?"

"Yea, he was her favorite. Believe it or not but he was once really happy. It's sad what a loss can do to a person." She lightly punched my arm. "But now he has you. Help him, for me?"

"Sure."

"And can we try to be friends? I'm really sorry-"

"Hey, no more apologies, its cool. Besides, your hormones are probably going insane. I was pregnant too once, ya know." She laughed.

"Yea, so not fun."

"Totally. So I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Yea, see ya then." She walked away after shooting me a soft smile. I closed the door, jumping when I saw he was awake. His glowing ice blue eyes were on me, making me feel a little intimidated.

"Hey, feeling any better," I asked as I crawled back into the bed.

"Not really." I laid my head on his arm, rubbing his eight pack softly.

"Things will get better."

"How?"

"I don't know. Just have a little faith, will ya?"

"I'll try." I pecked his lips lightly.

"What are you doing up, anyway?"

"Heard you get out the bed."

"Oh. I'm not going anywhere."

"I was still worried. I was an ass earlier and-" I put a finger to his lips.

"No apologies. You're going through a lot right now, I understand."

"Thanks." He ran his fingers through my hair softly. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Your dad, uh, did he leave you anything?" My thoughts went to my necklace.

"Why?"

"I think he might have left something with you that we need."

"What would happen if he turned the chip into the police?"

"I'm not sure. A lot of us used fake identities so they shouldn't be able to track us but we'd all be really pissed and probably kill him." I shuddered. "So did he?"

"Yea," I murmured.

"What then?"

"You'll take it from me."

"I know but if we get what we want out of it then I'll give it back."

"But, it's all I have left of him." He sighed.

"I know but please, it'll help me."

"What if you guys just kill him anyway?"

"That's not up to me, Rosy. I follow my dad's orders."

"So your dad ordered you to beat and rape me?"

"Yea, but-"

"I know: you didn't want to."

"Exactly. So, what's the possession that you have?"

"…"

"Rosy, please don't be difficult with this." I shook my head.

"I don't remember where I put it." Looking up into his eyes, I saw that he was scrutinizing my necklace. Shit. "Scourge?"

"Who gave you that necklace?" My eyes lowered. "Answer me, Rose."

"…My dad…" I expected him to flip me over and rip the thing off me but instead he only held me tighter. "He gave it to me the day he left. But it's just a necklace, I swear."

"How do you know it's just a necklace?"

"Why would my dad want to put me in danger by leaving me with something valuable?"

"Because he didn't think we'd suspect you'd have it. You're not of that much importance to my gang, only has a weakness to get to him."

"So your gang is gonna use me to send messages to him?"

"Somewhat."

"I guess that makes sense. My dad and I were close. I knew he was a cop but I didn't know that he was undercover with you guys. I swear on my dog Marta's grave that I don't-" I cut myself off when I heard him chuckling.

"Calm down, babe, I'm not worried. He was smart enough to not leave you with any known information. That would get you killed."

"Oh."

"What's wrong," he asked, looking up at me as I sat up to lean against his headboard.

"I'm just a little worried about my dad, ya know."

"I understand but I promise that I'll keep you updated on what's going on. Like right now, they're trying to locate him again since he left."

"At least he's safe…for the moment." He nodded, looking down. I laid down on him. Though he seemed surprised, he still wrapped his arms around me.

"Promise that I won't lose you either. I know sooner or later that my dad will be gone because of this. He told me so. But just promise you won't leave me either." His eyes softened, his hand caressing my cheek softly.

"I promise." Our lips met in a soft kiss, sealing the promise. Now I could only hope that he could keep it.

X

"Put your foot here," I said, pointing to the other tape strip on the floor. Daniel obeyed, squatting down. I was teaching him and Javier how to play basketball. Rosy was in her house, cooking dinner. Since her aunt, mom, and friend were out for the day, she let me come over. The boys got along just fine. It seemed like they had known each other for years rather than just meeting. "Good, now as you jump up, release the ball but aim for the red square above the net." Daniel did as he was told and made the ball in the net.

"Dad! Dad! I did it! Did you see? I made it in the net!" Daniel exclaimed, jumping around happily. Javier jumped around with him. I smiled at the sight.

"Yes, I did. Good job, bud," I said, ruffling his hair.

"Boys," Rosy yelled, standing on the back patio. She motioned for us to come inside. My sons ran quickly into the house while I walked behind them. I think I was too busy staring at Rosy. Today she was in a cotton fitted blue, pink and white plaid button up shirt that outlined her nice bust and had a nice tease of them, light blue shorts and blue and pink Nikes. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail with some hairs falling out at the sides of her face.

"Beautiful," I told her, pecking a kiss at her lips. She bit her lip, fighting a smile.

"You said that earlier."

"Is it a crime to compliment my girlfriend?" She shrugged, opening the door. I held it for her as she walked in. We walked into the kitchen to see the boys had already begun on their cheeseburgers and French fries. They were talking about some robot movie they both had seen. It was nice seeing them together. With Rosy in the picture, everything was even better. My family. That sounded so good.

"Momma, did you see me make that shot," Daniel asked, looking at Rosy as she took the seat I pulled out for her.

"Yea, great job, honey," she replied.

"Wow, this is really good," I said after taking a bite of my cheeseburger. She smiled.

"Glad you like it."

"That was good," Javier said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. I noticed both the boys were done their two cheeseburgers and big wads of French Fries.

"Can we go play video games now, mom," Daniel asked, shooting her a big smile.

"Go ahead," she said, shooing them off with her hand. "They're so cute aren't they?"

"Yea, they are pretty cute."

"You and Javier have PJ's and stuff right? Apparently, they won't be back for a couple days so you guys can stay for a little while."

"Perfect. Thanks babe."

"Anytime." She plucked a fry into her mouth. "You seem to do good with Daniel's disorder."

"Oh, that's a disorder?" She nodded.

"His body hydrates too much sugar and makes him really hyper."

"Oh. I just thought he ate a pixie stick before I got here." She giggled, shaking her head. "But I don't mind it. He's a sweet kid."

"Yea, he's very caring. Both of your kids are really sweet." She looked over at me. "You sure they're your kids?" I tickled her, causing her to giggle. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry," she said between laughs.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry!" I chuckled, squeezing her thigh softly before going back to my food. We ate our food talking about our jobs. Then we watched some Disney movie with the kids. They fell asleep. So we put them up to bed and went into Rosy's bedroom. It was painted a dark red with a black carpet, and a seductive red bed set. I liked it. "So, what do you wanna do," she asked.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" She shrugged. I smirked. "Got any whipped cream?" Her mouth dropped as blush took over her cheeks.

"Freak! You could've just said you wanted to have sex."

"I know but saying that gave me a funnier reaction. Got any condoms in here?"

"The drawer."

"Ohh. And you say you ain't slept with nobody else." She rolled her eyes.

"They were for just in case. Besides, my aunt has a love life too and sometimes she runs out."

"Yea, yea." She hit me with a pillow. "You wanna fight, baby?" She giggled.

"No. Let me go get changed and we can have a little fun."

"Ohh, I like the sound of that." She hit me with a pillow again. "You're abusive."

"Speak for yourself, Tickle Monster." I grabbed her, pulling her on the bed and tickling the hell out of her. Rosy laughed uncontrollably, flailing around to try and get me to stop. "Scourge," she yelled between laughs.

"Nah, mamacita, you started it." She grabbed my hands, catching her breath. She turned over, putting her face in my neck.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, her hands creeping up to my stomach. The tickling started before I could stop it. We were both laughing out of our own control since I started tickling her back. I loved her laugh. It was so sweet and carefree. "Okay, okay, truce."

"Temporary truce." She pecked a kiss at my lips before getting up. "Where are you going?"

"To change into something more suitable."

"For…?" She winked before bouncing into the bathroom. A smirk flew across my lips as I shook my head. Then I noticed how much I liked being here with her and my sons. It was like we were actually a real family. My family.

"Ohh Scourgey," I heard Rosy coo. I looked up to see her in a black and red corset that had tied ribbons on the front, puffed up her already big breasts and made her hourglass figure more noticeable. On her bottoms, she had on tight black boy shorts. Her hair was flared out in wild curls. She had left the makeup out of this which pleased me. Her naturally red lips were enough for me.

"Come here," I said, my voice deeper and my accent showing on full blast.

"Come get me." Smirking wider, I got up and walked toward my Rose. She wrapped her arms around my neck when I got to her. "Have enough energy for this?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Always for you baby." I smacked her ass, leaving my hand there as I pulled her closer. She giggled at my actions.

"Bad boy."

"Oh, you're calling me the bad one? Have you seen what you're wearing? I can only imagine what's running through your head."

"Guess you'll just have to wonder now won't you?" I squeezed her butt, pulling her body against mine.

"Wonder? Baby, I'll show you." I nipped her weak spot on her neck, making her moan slightly. The little action turned into my sucking on her neck, rubbing her body.

"Scourge," she whimpered when I licked her weak spot. I threw her on the bed, surprising her. Then she smirked, taking a handful of my shirt and pulling me on her, connecting our lips. After she ripped off my t-shirt, I laid down on her. My hips were between her legs, my member touching her core through my jeans. We were still kissing, my lips and tongue moving with hers. My hands lightly slid her panties off her without making any notice. She unbuckled my pants, sliding them off me. I started sucking on her breasts, making her squirm beneath me. Eventually, I got tired of this corset covering her so I violently ripped it off her. To my surprise, it excited her. Her kisses became more rough and sensual. I licked down her body, making my way down to her flower. "Scourge," she yelled, trying to pull me back up.

"No, baby, you're mine," I said seductively. I pecked her lips. "Lay down, you'll enjoy it. Trust me." She nodded, kissing me again. I started with a gentle licking before going on with my sucking, making her yelp. When I stuck my tongue in her, she screamed of pure pleasure. It made me very happy. Damn, she tasted good. Her juices were so sweet and tingly. My tongue explored her slowly before picking up it's pace. She pushed my head in deeper, signaling that she was enjoying it. I knew she would.

"Scourge," she moaned. I didn't stop until she came. When she did, I made sure not to miss a single bit of it. She tasted so fucking good. "Baby," she moaned as I worked on her neck again. I knew she was wet but I liked teasing her. She asked for it.

"Alright, momma, I'm about it," I whispered in her ear. She gasped as I entered. Immediately, I went fast. She liked it much better that way. Her nails dug into my back but I didn't stop.

"Deeper," she said. I obeyed, going a bit harder as well, making her moan my name louder. Soon enough, I was moaning her name too. I couldn't help it. She felt so good and it felt even better that she was moving with me. "Harder." I sat up, grinding harder, making her yell, throwing her head back. "Faster, Scourge!" My hips did as she wanted. I felt her wall but she looked like she was in pure bliss. Didn't me being this deep and hard hurt her at all? When I first raped her, I didn't go that far. But now, she looked as if she enjoyed it. She pulled me down into a sweet passionate kiss, her tongue invading my mouth this time. Damn, this girl was freakier than me. I guess that's one of the things I liked about her. She seems so innocent till you get her in bed. Then she's crazy. "Baby, I gotta…"

"I know, I know. Me too." We came together, me collapsing on her right afterwards. It pissed me off a little that the rubber separated the feeling. Most girls I had dated and slept with were on the pill. I didn't want to force Rosy into going on it but I wanted to feel her fully again. To feel her without this rubber separating us.

"Wanna go again," she asked with a smirk. I chuckled, looking up at her.

"You are something else, Rose, you know that?" She flipped us over.

"Then just sit back and relax." Aw shit, now what did I get myself into?

X

I awoke in his arms that morning, my head snuggled into a pillow while his was nestled in my neck. Rolling out of bed slowly so I wouldn't wake him up, I grabbed a pair of my pajama shorts and his shirt from last night. Before I went to check on the kids, I made sure he was still knocked out. He was, but his arms tightened around the pillow I was lying on. I heard him mumble something incomprehensible though I did hear my name. He was so adorable. I flitted down the hall to Daniel's room where he and Javier slept last night. A smile went up my lips to see them still asleep in the bed. They were just so freaking cute! I went back into my room, seeing that Scourge was awake. He was looking around the room, his eyes half opened. "Morning baby," I said, skipping over to him. A drunken smirk went up his lips.

"Morning beautiful," he said, reaching one arm to me. His other hand rubbed his heavy eyes. I bounced into bed next to him, letting his arm wrap around me. "Where were you? I got worried."

"Went to go check on the boys."

"Mmm," he laid back down, bringing me with him. "You were such a bad girl last night," he murmured.

"But you liked it." He chuckled.

"I did. You still wore me out though."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Can I have a kiss?"

"Sure," I pressed my lips onto his softly. I meant for it to be a simple peck but he kissed me passionately, holding me tighter to him. His arms were so warm and firm but comforting. They were the perfect place to me. "Are you going back to sleep?"

"Hell yea," he mumbled, pulling me closer and burying his face in my hair.

"Goodnight again then." I heard him snore lightly, making me giggle. His phone buzzed on the nightstand. Would he mind me checking? I should ask first. Poking him, I asked politely if I could check his phone. He mumbled a "sure" before going back to sleep. I turned in his arms slightly to grab his phone. "Babe, what's the password," I asked, poking him again.

"Rosalinda," he murmured. I shrugged, thinking he was dreaming. I typed in Javier's name. Incorrect. His name. Incorrect. His siblings' names. Incorrect. I even typed in Daniel's name. Incorrect. Sighing, I just used my name. Access granted. I blushed at the thought of him using my name as his password. He had gotten a text. I opened it, seeing it was from a girl named Claudia.

_Hey :) _

I shrugged, thinking that it was just a friend of his. I didn't get jealous off of stuff like this. Guys are allowed to have girls who are friends.

_Hola_

She texted me back quickly.

_What are you doing?_

_Chilling at my girlfriend's house. How about you?_

_Home, waiting for my sister to get out the shower haha. Girlfriend though? And you haven't told me? I'm insulted Scourge! :P_

_Oh, sorry. I guess I forgot to mention. Her name's Rosalinda._

_What happened to Serena? _

_Who? _

_That girl you've taken on numerous dates. Come on, she told me you guys had sex. _

Say what?

_Oh, her. We didn't work out. _

_Insulted Scourge! What ever happened to telling each other everything? _

_Sorry, I've just been busy lately. _

_I understand. So, Rosalinda. What's she like?_

_She's really nice. I like her a lot. _

_Wait, Rosalinda…isn't that the girl you raped five years ago and now she's back in town. _

_Yes, why?_

_You didn't kill her yet? You are just slacking, aren't you? Haha! _

Killed me yet? What was this girl talking about?

_Killing her? Sorry, I have a bit of a hangover. Why am I supposed to kill her again?_

_It's part of your mission, remember? You kill her and her dad comes running back. We kill him. But you keep your son and we get the microchip and we all live happily ever after! :D_

The phone fell out my hand.

**Uh oh, this doesn't sound too good :(**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Here Comes Trouble

**Rosy and Scourge belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 8 Here Comes Trouble**

I awoke, my arms around a pillow. Letting out a sigh, I hauled my body up. After throwing back on my boxers and jeans, I went downstairs into the kitchen where Rosy was cooking. She was in my white tee from last night and purple fleece pajama shorts. Her hair was down, cascading down her back in curls. I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She let out a loud scream, jumping three feet from the ground. My eyes widened when she turned, holding up a knife. Her breath caught up with her. "Damn Scourge, you scared me," she said, hitting my shoulder. I removed the knife from her hand. Her eyes looked a little frightened as I leaned over her to put the knife back in its place.

"Sorry babe but you had it coming." She smiled a nervous smile at me.

"For what?"

"For making me holler last night." She giggled.

"Aw did I hurt your pride?"

"Not yet chica," I said, slapping her ass as I pulled her against me. For some odd reason, I just couldn't keep my hands off of her. Of course she was sexy and a dime but there was something else there. Maybe cause her ass is big and firm. I loved a girl with an ass like that. Another giggle escaped her lips as I started kissing on her neck.

"Scourge," she whined.

"What? The kids are still sleeping."

"I know but I just need to cook."

"I'll do it after I put you to bed." She shivered slightly. The hell?

"No thanks," she said, removing my hands and pushing me away.

"Alright. Can I help with anything?"

"No, I got it. Thanks anyway." I raised my hand to push some hair out her face but I saw her flinch, her eyes looking fearfully at my hand. She tried to counter it, shooting me a soft smile as she leaned into my hand when it caressed her cheek. Her own small hands held mine, almost as if she was making sure it wasn't gonna do anything else. I raised an eyebrow at her, letting her know that her act wasn't fooling me. "What?" She asked innocently. I only shook my head, taking my hand back. "It must be something. You never raise your eyebrows at me." I rolled my eyes. "Are you mad at me?" I shook my head. "Then what's wrong?"

"I should be asking you that." My body leaned back on the kitchen table, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong."

"Whatever you say." A sigh left her lips as she walked up to me, her hands sliding onto my hips. Her body pushed up against mine, our eyes burning into each other and our lips inches apart.

"I'm just tired, baby."

"Then go to sleep. I'll cook for you and the kids."

"But I can do it."

"You let me cook the last time I was here."

"Yea but I didn't know that you-" She cut herself off, looking down nervously.

"That I what?" She shook her head.

"Nothing," she murmured.

"Rosalinda," I purred softly though I was getting a little agitated. I leaned my head down to kiss her lips softly. Her body relaxed a little as she kissed me back slowly, our tongues lightly rubbing each other. I pulled her tight against me.

"Scourge," she moaned into my mouth. Her hands made their way into my hair, tugging softly at it as our kisses got deeper but still slow. She pulled away after a long while, her cheeks a bright ruby. "I need to finish breakfast."

"Can I at least help?" She hesitated but nodded with a soft smile. This new behavior was freaking me out. What was wrong with her? Did something happen while I was sleep?

"You can start making some eggs if you want," she said, going back to her pan in which there was pancake batter in.

"Alright." We cooked in an awkward silence. Rosy seemed like she wanted to say something to break it but always brushed off whatever comment she was gonna make. I, on the other hand, was used to this kind of silence. I usually cooked alone since Dante works morning shifts at the warehouse and nobody else in the house can really help. If she didn't want to break it then I was fine with it. In an hour or two, we had made a stack of pancakes, a big bowl of eggs, sausages, and Canadian bacon. We finished just in time too. The boys had just woken up and claimed that they were "starving". Once they ate, they left us alone again to play outside. "I can clean the dishes if you want," I told Rosy, my voice low. Her head snapped up to me in surprise.

"Oh. Thank you."

"No problem." Her eyes watched me as I collected the dirty dishes and put them next to the sink. Eventually, she got up and dried for me. The silence was starting to be unbearable. If I was gonna be in silence then I'd rather just be by myself. After the dishes were done, I wordlessly walked out the kitchen out to the back patio. The boys were playing basketball or whatever the hell they were doing. To me it just looked like they were chasing each other while trying to dribble. It did look pretty fun though. I took a seat on the rocking swing. I took out a cigarette, lighting it before taking a puff. The sweet smoke blew down my throat, taking my mind to another level. Technically I wasn't getting high but at the same time, my state of mind was starting to become more calm and relaxed. The back door opened. Rosy peeked her head out. When her eyes landed on me, she grimaced. "What are you doing," she asked as she stepped out. She was now in a fitted white tank, jean shorts and white converses.

"None of your business," I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"You can't smoke in front of the kids."

"They're not paying attention to me so calm down."

"You'll get lung cancer." I chuckled.

"It's not a regular cigarette. And no, I'm not getting high. It's just stuff to calm my nerves."

"Will it kill you?"

"No."

"Well I still don't like you smoking it."

"Too bad." She sat down next to me.

"Look, I'm sorry about giving you the silent treatment this morning."

"It's alright." Her hand grabbed mine, causing me to look over at her.

"I just…heard something about you that I didn't like."

"What'd you hear?" She looked a little nervous.

"Who's Serena?"

"This girl I was dating before I met you," I said with a shrug.

"You had sex with her?"

"Why do you care? I'm clean."

"I just…I don't know. I just do. So can you tell me?"

"Yes I did."

"Oh." A look of sadness flooded her face as she looked down.

"Hey," I said, putting out cigarette and throwing it before putting my hand to her cheek. Her eyes met mine shyly. "She doesn't matter to me. You're the one who I'm falling in love with. Not her."

"If you say so," she murmured.

"Why are you so interested in this all of a sudden? How'd you even know about her?"

"Well your phone was buzzing this morning and you told me I could answer it. It turned out to be a text from this girl named Claudia." Damned big mouth. "Who is she anyway?"

"My cousin. Go on with your story."

"Well she told me about Claudia and she asked…" Her eyes darted around nervously.

"She asked what?" Rosy opened her mouth but my pager buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and read the message. "Sorry, Rose, but I gotta go. Can you watch Javier for me? I should be back by nightfall."

"Um, okay." I got up but she grabbed my hand, standing up as well. Both her hands cupped my face, leaning my head down a little. "Be careful."

"I can't promise that," I said with a smirk. A small giggle escaped her lips but her eyes were still stern.

"Seriously, come back in one piece, okay?"

"That I can pull off." She shook her head, a soft smile coming across her plump lips. I kissed her softly, pulling her body against mine. Her lips moved against mine happily, her tongue lapping at my sharp teeth a few times. It made me want to chuckle. She was just so cute. "Alright, I really got to go," I said, pulling away from the kiss.

"Bye," she said, playfully pouting as I started walking away. As soon as I turned away from her, my smirk turned into a frown. Claudia has a lot of explaining to do.

X

"Ugh, I hate distance," my best friend, Cody said from the other end of my phone.

"Me too. I have no one to wrestle with anymore," I whined, leaning back against my chair.

"I should so come up there and visit."

"Screw visit. Can't you move up here?"

"Rosy, you are psychic, I swear." My jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh, you're moving here?"

"Yup. I got a job offer up there a few days ago. I'll be up by next week. The company got me a house and everything. I was gonna surprise you by just popping up but you brought it up. Surprise ruiner." I giggled.

"I'm sorry but I'm so excited at the same time! Daniel will love it that you'll be around. And my aunt will so hit on you."

"Heh, so she's a cougar eh?"

"Don't even get me started." He laughed.

"Too bad that I've got my eyes on you." I blushed softly.

"Cody," I said softly. Cody and I always had a complicated relationship. Sure we were best friends and could depend on each other for anything but he had feelings for me. It made things easier that he didn't hide them though. When he first told me, I was absolutely flattered but I was pregnant at the time. A relationship wasn't what I wanted when I was carrying. But Cody was there for me as my friend- my best friend. He even helped me give birth. Daniel never saw him as his father but instead as a big brother.

"What? I'm just sayin'. So any guys up there hitting on you?"

"Well there's this one guy but we're not exclusive or anything."

"Dammit. Who is he?"

"Promise you won't be mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Well…he's Daniel's father…"

"The one who raped you?"

"Yea…" I heard him take a deep breath.

"I'll think about giving him a second chance after I kick his ass." I giggled, shaking my head.

"Don't even try, he will murder you."

"Goodness, is he that buff?"

"Sort of. More muscles than your scrawny ass," I teased.

"Oh, Rose, you don't know how much I wanna slam your ass right now." I laughed. "I miss your smile."

"I miss your royalty eyes." He chuckled.

"Aw, I feel loved." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Casanova. But I do miss you. It'll be great having you down here with me. Maybe things will get much easier with you around."

"Things are hard now?"

"Kind of. My mom's just been around and this guy she wants me to be with hates me and then there's Scourge and my aunt's cancer issues. I don't think I can juggle all this on my own."

"Don't worry, Rosy. You won't have to. I will be there in less than a week. But I am slamming you on sight." I giggled.

"Was that a threat?"

"That's a promise!" I laughed. "So, this guy you're seeing-"

"Scourge," I told him.

"Okay, so this Scourge guy…does he make you happy?"

"I guess. We haven't exactly known each other that long but he's a good guy."

"Have you slept with him yet? I mean willingly."

"Um yes."

"Oh." I could feel his disappointment. It made me frown. This was the downside of having your best friend be in love with you. You hurt them by doing things with other people. I heard a knock on the front door. "You have to go, don't you," he asked, obviously hearing the knock.

"Yea, I'll text you."

"Alright then. I miss you, bestie."

"I miss you too," I said with a smile on my face, slight blush coming up on my cheeks. After hanging up, I went to open the door. I screamed at what I saw.

"Miss me no longer," Cody said with a smile. Another squeal left my lips as I hugged him. He only chuckled as he hugged me back, bringing my body close to his.

"Oh my gosh, Cody! Way to keep the surprise!" He laughed.

"I'm good aren't I," he said with a proud smile. Cody had tanned Caucasian skin, deep royal blue eyes, a tall small muscled body, dirty blond hair that he had grown down to his ear but kept fashionably messy with a big bang in his eyes, and full pink lips.

"Very good." He picked me up, making me squeal again as he gently 'slammed' me into a part of the doorway.

"Didn't say that I didn't warn you." I laughed, as he hugged me again.

"I missed you so much, Cody," I said softly, pulling away from tight embrace but was still in his eyes.

"I missed you too, Rosy. More than Tom would miss Jerry." I giggled at his metaphor. His smile died down a little as he looked down at my lips, leaning in a bit closer.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," I heard a Hispanic voice say. Shit. I jumped away from Cody, looking over at Scourge whose hair was a little messy, a lit cigarette in his mouth. His ice blue eyes held a cold but still curious look at Cody who only glared at him.

"Oh, hey, you're back," I said, shooting him a smile though on the inside I was a little embarrassed. Cody was going to kiss me and Scourge saw that. What if he hadn't interrupted when he did? If we saw us actually kiss then that would've been messy. But would I have stopped the kiss from even happening when I saw what he was doing? Gah, stupid emotions.

"Yea and not a minute too soon," his look grew into a deadly glare.

"Oh, Scourge, this is my best friend Cody. Cody, this is Daniel's dad, Scourge." They didn't even nod to each other. I shifted my weight from each foot nervously.

"He lives here," Cody asked, raising an eyebrow down at me.

"No. He has a mansion on the other side of town. Daniel and his brother are just spending time together so I just let Scourge stay the night."

"Since when did Daniel have a brother?"

"It's his son from another girl. His name's Javier. He's two years younger than Daniel."

"Oh." His glare went back to Scourge who was almost done his cigarette but wasn't looking at either of us anymore. When he was done, he threw the cigarette on the ground and lightly stomped out the butt while blowing smoke out his mouth. His eyes went back to us, glaring at Cody challengingly. I knew Cody wanted to fight Scourge but in all honesty, he'd only get his ass kicked. Though they were the same height, Scourge had more muscle and more fighting experience than Cody. My best friend was never the fighter.

"Um, would you like to stay for some ice cream or something," I asked Cody. I didn't like the looks my two guys were giving each other.

"Sure, why not," Cody said with a smile to me. I moved at his way so that he could go inside.

"Don't fight him," I told Scourge.

"He started it," he replied, walking up to me. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

"How long had you been standing there?"

"Not long. But I saw enough."

"He's my best friend, Scourge."

"He obviously has feelings for you."

"I know but I don't like him that way. He knows that."

"No, you do like him that way. You just don't want to show it. You like him too much as your best friend to risk it." He ran his fingers down my jaw line. "You're easy to read, mami."

"Does that bother you?"

"Did you just ask if I was jealous?"

"Yes. Well, no. I mean, I don't know. Are you?"

"Yea. He's competition. I like being with you. I don't want anything or anyone to take that away from me." I blushed under his words.

"Nothing will," I promised, kissing him softly for a moment. "Just be nice."

"I'll try," he grumbled as he walked in behind me. Cody was checking his phone, frowning at it.

"Sorry Rosy but I gotta go. The company totally messed up this one file."

"Oh okay," I said, trying to hide my disappointment. Cody gave me a tight hug, pecking my cheek. He shot me a smile – and Scourge a glare – before going out the door. I turned to Scourge, sending a soft smile up at him. "Do you still want some ice cream?"

"Only if it's your ice cream," he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes but let out a giggle as he pulled me against him.

"Well I was really in the mood for some cookies and cream."

"That does sound good," he said, totally ditching his last idea. I giggled, pulling his hand so that we would walk into the kitchen. We fixed ourselves some bowls of ice cream before going upstairs. I told Scourge about the funny things that the boys did today. First they were trying to be ninja spies, then superheroes, then celebrities and then gangsters. Those two shared a wild imagination. "Only my sons," Scourge said, chuckling as he shook his head. He raised an eyebrow as I got on top of him. "Is someone horny," he asked, a tease of a smirk playing on his lips.

"Maybe," I said, biting my lip as I leaned closer, molding my body onto his. His hands gripped my rear, pushing our hips – and areas - together. A moan threatened to escape my lips as he gently moved his hips against mine, our areas brushing together through the fabric of our jeans. He flipped us over, putting me on the bottom. He pinned my arms above my head as he started sucking on my neck. Whimpers escaped my lips as I tried to free my hands so that I could hold him. By now, he was already in me, all of our clothes off. "Scourge," I moaned, throwing my head back as he went deeper. He pressed his lips onto mine, molding them softly though his body was still moving so fast against me. His arms were wrapped tightly around me which made me mad. He had me handcuffed to the bed. The bastard.

"Shh, baby," he purred. It only made me wanna scream his name more.

"Free my wrists. I wanna rub your abs."

"No," he said with a smirk, slowing down.

"Asshole," I muttered.

"And don't you forget it."

When were finished, we cuddled together. I was so tired that I almost forgot what Claudia said that morning. I could feel myself shrinking in his arms. Should I confront him about it or should I just wait? Waiting seemed like a better plan. What if his plan got changed or he just didn't want to kill me at all? I hoped that he just didn't want to. It was hard to admit but I was falling for him and I didn't want anything to really come between us. I liked our family together. Wait, our family? Goodness, I'm in way too deep.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
